Strong, Beautiful And Full Of Light
by Lovelyridz
Summary: after her talk with stefan..." we've all done horrible things" caroline was forced to think was really klaus worth a try..? can i forget all the terrible things he has do..? can he be saved..?
1. Chapter 1

Chap 1

caroline pov

After my talked with stefan about "we all have horrible things" I went straight home got fresh, changed myself into short shorts and tanktop..i rested on bed staring at my ceiling design..So much as changed in mystric fall its still not the same mystric falls she was born and raised in..Everyone life changed so much..elena always being the center of attention once again was the center of attention..protected by the many people..always everyone's first choice was once again stuck in between two brother love triangle..bonnie being a witch..jeremy a hunter.. and matt still a human but caught himself in the mess of supernatural thing..Even my life has been changed stuck in the life of originals vampires werewolves hyrib's witch doppelganger..

I had many things going on my mind..**TYLER**..when tyler's mom was killed he needed some time alone...i respected that..i knew the feeling i felt the same when my dad died..so i gave him time as much as he wanted..i care for him i really do..i want him to be happy,i wanted to let him know that im always there for him..but right now he needed nothing but to be alone..

Hmmm..i always heard that life is unfair but i never experienced it until now...how come the smallest town with least population can be so much like a soap opera..

My mind has been going through alot of things at first specially

**KLAUS**

i just wanted to give klaus nothing but chance to be my friend, to get to know him like he always wanted me as soon as that thoughts came to mind i won't stop myself to think that he is not a normal guy...i some how forget that he is the same evil hyrid who tried to sacrifice me to his stupid curse which the original witch bitch spelled on him..i cant forget how he tried to kill elena bonnie...not to mention KILLED jenna..and not the least but to make "my-hate-list" score high he turned tyler into a freaking hybrid even not to forget killed his mother..

But still somehow i cant help but to thing that he never ever hurted me..i mean yea reason behind tyler bitting me was klaus but still he never ever lay a hand on me..even when i distracted him..snapped at him..if he had a chance he would have sepreated my head from my shoulder even for rising my voice in front of him but he never lay a hand on me...every time spend with klaus whether it was for distraction or not i always enjoyed his company...He always made me feel special as if i was his precious gem stone..I still remeber me being the distraction outside the mystric grill..The way he followed me around outside the grill like a lovesick tennage guy..The way he was about to be hit by car...The way he asked me to give him a chance to get to know him..How can i reject the damn sexy dimples smiling ...waiting for me to give him a chance...The way he talked about different countries were he had been to..explaining how the world has differents and uniques places to visit...How he told me that paris would be the prefect city which describes my personality

**Strong Beautiful Full Of Light **The way he spoke the words brought shiver trough my body..Each and every time little distraction i played for klaus..i end up seeing some humanity in him..which makes me keep on thinking about him..I never believed that someone can be so heartless..i always belived that every person can be saved..every person has some humanity left in them no matter how much darkness try to have control over them..I never thought klaus of being capable of feeling,i still remember telling tyler that klaus is incapable of feeling..but after that every time i spend with klaus made me change my mind...each time i saw different types of emotions in his eyes..

**Anger. Need. Betrayed. Upset. Care. Concern. Fury. Curiosity.**

Love..?

Love..?

Isn't a heartless person supposed to be without feeling..?A person who isnt suppose to feel anything at all..? Specially a feeling like love..?Seeing the different different sides of klaus makes me want to go to him..get to know him is nothing but a person who is lonely and is really in need of comfort..after my talk with stefan made me realise that klaus is still one of us..lost in being a vampire...Turned against his own will..Protecting people he loved..I knew how it feels to be turned against our will ..When i was turned into vampire i never wanted anything but to be a human again..Being a vampire made me feel like a monster..I was dying each and every day thinking the monster i m..thinking about how long will i be alive...thinking about how long people around me will be alive..?my mom bonnie matt...thinking about how much i wanted to b human again to live a normal life,to be a wife ,to be a mother, to be a grandmother...die in front of people i love...Being a vampire made me feel nothing but lost and lonely..But my thinking was changed when klaus explained me how "thier a whole world out there waiting for you..great cities, art, music,,,

**Genuine beauty**

His worlds made me feel like being a vampire did not made me lost but gave me a way to find myself..I never got a chance to say thank you to him..for saving me(even if he was the reason im dyin) giving me a choice either to live or die..Maybe i can start thanking him now after all atlest after betraying him i can atlest do is thank him..maybe i can meet him tomorrow..Tomorrow..?why tomorrow when i can thank him now...as soon as i made ma mind to meet klaus...I eye-dropped on my mom breathing ..when i sensed that she was fast a asleep..I took my vampire speed capability to run the way towards the klaus place..Aahh forget to mention..It was not just a place but wel designed mantion..I stand there for atleast like 10min thinking whether i should knock or not..if knocked what will he say..? Will he be angry for betraying him...?Will he forgive me..?Different types of questions and worry started running in my mind..

_'Come on caroline u can do this..take a deep breath.. and knock the door.._

And then i knocked it..'

_Knock._

I heard footsteps coming from inside, how close the foot steps gets my heart started beating faster and faster with speed as if my heart is ready to pull himself out of my chest and to run in woods..

Then the door got opened, i simply closed my eyes in fear..

"Aahhhh look who do we have here?" A deep voice said which send a shiver trough my entire body..


	2. Chapter 2

I heard footsteps coming from inside, how close the foot steps got my heart started beating faster and faster with speed as if my heart was ready to pull himself out of my chest and run in the woods..Then the door got opened, i simply closed my eyes in fear..

"Aahhhh look who do we have here?" A deep voice said which send a shiver trough my entire body..I opened my eyes..Shock..seeing a very shameless original smirking at me..

Kol.

I stared back unable to say anything..kol was staring at me like he was about to lash out and eat me for dinner..

"Darling, i know that girls cant resist my charm but stil are you going to stand there an stare at my handsome face or U can came inside and join me in bed tellin me how handsome i m..."kol said smirking widely when he said the last part..I wanted nothing but to break his teeth...

Before i could reply

"Kol..."klaus growled angry..Klaus climed down the stairs and made his way towards us..he stand next to his brother sending angry glares towards him that made kol smirked more widely..i cleared my throat..

"Arhmmm" Both the brothers turned their head towards me surprised because they seemed to forget that even i was standing there..Klaus turned his glare towards me..he started making his way towards me..As close as he came my heart beat started beating faster and faster..i made a huge mistake to stare at his face..then he eyes..He eyes were filled with surprise .betrayed. hurt..I started feeling guilty to hurt him..to betray him...i looked down in shame suddenly my feet became more intereting to me..Klaus came an stopped in front of me..

"Sweetheart..."His voice was soft..i expected him to be angry hurt and expcted him to last out on me throw me against a wall..as soon as he saw my face But soft..? Really..?I dint expected that..I looked at him surprisingly to check his face for emotions..but their was nothing...i was not able to read his mind what was he was thinking..? one moment he was surprise. Betrayed. Hurt and other moment he was feeling nothing..? Did he wants me to leave..? then he smirked widely.

"Sweetheart i don't remember inviting you to my house for slumber party..I mean not that i mind enjoying you in my house specialy wearing that" klaus smirked pointing a fingers to my body glaring up and down..I was confuse at first i dint understand what he is talking about until i looked down at body and getting shocked that..I came here to apolozise to klaus for betraying him in in my pink short shorts and tight tanktop wit ma sleeperz and messyhair in bun..I stared at myself mouth opened shock to say anything..But klaus voice brought me back to life..

"Well were are my manners.. come inside love.." klaus said stepping aside so that i can go inside in his mantion. He closed the door of the mantion

"So.." klaus said from behind waiting for me to tel him why i came here first place.

"Yea..klaus actually i wanted to talk abo..."as i turned to face him i stopped myself when saw that kol was stil there staring at me like im a some what a meal..

I was so caught up in my thoughts and mainly in klaus that i forget that even kol was here..Klaus turned around to see the reason why i stopped...as klaus saw his brother still standing there..he rise an eyebrow at his brother and gave him..'what the fuck are you still doing here' look..Seeing klaus getting angry kol smirked more..From kol facial expression i can see that he wanted nothing but to irritate his brother or torture him ( not seriously because he loves his brother but just for fun) atleast klaus deserves that after daggering him for decades..

Revenge is sweet

"What happened nik..?Not ready to share your toy..?" Kol said stepping closer to were klaus and caroline were standing

"Kol..If u sae another i swear ill dag..." klaus started

" yea yea yea ull dagger me and put me in coffin like u did before...your threats are getting older and boring nik.."Kol said while rolling his eyes

"Kol go away and stare yourself at mirror" klaus said angrily

"Why would i do that nik..when i have pretty little thing to entertain me.."kol said teasingly with looking at me

"im not your play thing" i snapped..

"Ahhh..aren't you fiesty little thing..? I like her nik.."Kol said while smiling widely..Kol knew that klaus was about to lose his patience..

"Kol get out before i tear out your liver"klaus hissed stepping closer to his brother his eyes turned golden yellow sending death daggers to knew that klaus was already angry about his hybrids unsiring and he killing them all..kol knew that maybe its not the right time to make fun of klaus so he hold his hands in defence and back away..

"Well i like my liver where it is already.."kol said jokingly..While watching klaus calming his inside wolf.

"bye nik i hope you enjoy your pretty little thing"Kol wicked at klaus and ran at his vampire speed at the door yelling to himself " mystric grill girls be aware here comes the most handsome original"As soon as main door was closed..Klaus turned his attention towards me..

" yea now love...what were you saying before we were interrupted by my annoying brother"Klaus said rolling his eyes

_Ok caroline here we go u can do it..._i thought


	3. Chapter 3

Chap 3 Emotions

" Yea now love...what were you saying before we were interrupted by my annoying brother" Klaus said rolling his eyes

_Ok caroline here we go u can do it_..i thought

" klaus i jus..."Before i can complete my sentence klaus interrupted me..

" if your here to pray for tylers life then sorry sweetheart thats not gonna happen..I don't take betrayal lightly..and it can be proved by what i did to my hybrids after they betrayed me..your lucky enough that your young pup is alive...but tyler may not be lucky because i killed the only person he had as a family..'mayor lockwood' what a innocent lady..And if your here to sae that how terrible person and monster im then please no need...I have been called worse..For thousands years i have learned not to trust anyone..I have killed more then this...I'm more than a monster...don't think for a single moment that ill fell for your charm sweetheart..I have met more beautiful and sexy women's before..i may fancy you but dont think i wont hesitate to rip your heart out if you came in my way.."Each and every line klaus said was filled with fury anger, hurt..it took me a minute to realize that he had stopped talking...and was staring at me in anger..as if he just wanted to rip someone's heart out ..even if it was me

" is your speech done..?"I said in an laughing tone while looking at my finger nails..

"Do u think its funny..?"klaus raised his eyebrows at me..he started taking closer steps towards me

" yes" I said laughing out loud

" well maybe u wont now" As soon as klaus said that .I was been pushed against the wall harshly..making my ribs crack ..klaus held me tightly by throat..almost cocking me..I saw klaus eyes turning yellowish golden..his fangs caming out...he was ready to bite me..Tears started forming in my eyes..klaus grip on my neck was so tight that it can leave bruises there..

" now it isn't funny ha..."Klaus snapped at me squeezing my thoart tighlty

"Kll..aus yourr hurrtinng meee" I said trying to lose his grip on my throat looking at him in fear

"Well sweetheart that's what i do don't i and wasn't that's the reason you came here at first place to make me feel how terrible im, right..?"Klaus growled at me..his face was so close to me squeezing my neck tighlty cocking me ..if i would have been human i would be died by now

"no..Kla..us.. i ..just came here to say..." I said cockingly..my voice shaking in fear..

"Tell me what.?that i'm a monster..?" Klaus snapped..

"No...tooo sayy im sorr..yyy " i said in fear, tears falling out of my eyes as waterfall..As soon as i said that klaus eyes turn to normal blue, his fangs retreated..his grip on my throat lossen a bit..

"What" Klaus asked softly his deep blue eyes staring at me..To make sure he heard right

" i dint came here to say that your a monster but i came here to say that im sorry for betraying you..i wanted to give our friendship a new try by trusting each other..i forgive you" I said softly looking at him putting my hand on his hand which was still there on my throat holding it firmly..

"No..your lying" Klaus growled once again squeezing my throat tightty..his eyes turning yellowish golden again

"compel me if you want" I said looking in his eyes..Klaus stare at me for a while thinking whether to trust me or not..

"Very well then as you say sweetheart" Klaus said..I looked into his eyes ready to be compelled..after what damon did to me i never liked complusion but i wanted to prove klaus that im not lying.. Klaus looked in my eyes..His pupil dilected

" why did you forgive me..even if i did nothing but terrible things to your love ones...?"Klaus asked

"Because i know your not a terrible person. Your just like one of us..lost lonely" i answered to his compulsion..I was shocked by the question klaus asked me..i thought he wanted to asked me whether i was lying or not..? Or atleast ask me why i came here..?But i din expected him to ask me why i was ready to forgive him

"I'm not a terrible person...? How could you possibly think that..?" klaus whispered softly..holding me firmly between him and the wall..He was looking soo ..

Human..he noticed my stare..as if he read my thought..then it dint took a second for him..to turn his eyes yellowish golden, veins forming under his eyes..fangs treating..I knew he wanted me to think of him as a terrible person...he wanted me to fear him..to run away..

But i dint..I moved my hand from his hand to his face...I slowly started moving my fingers on his veins..

" Your not a terrible person klaus..We all had done horrible things to protect the people we love...even you did the same for you, for your family.."A silent tear fell from klaus eye

"How could you Believe in me?" Klaus whisper

"Because i have Caught myself wishing that i could forget all the horrible things you have done..and maybe because you never hurted me" I said caressing my thump on his cheeks..laughing slightly to make the atmosphere cool

"how could you say that when seconds ago i was hurting you..i was ready to bit you" klaus said.. guilt in his voice...

"Yes,you were but you din bit me..right..,?" I asked softly klaus only nodded..

"See..u din bit me..so can i say what i really wanted to talk about without you interrupting me..?" I asked..

" yea...u can.."

" okay..klaus see i came here to apolozise to u..for betraying and distraction you so that stefan may find sword at your place...and.."

" yea from that it reminded me that i should pay a visit to my 'rippah'" klaus chuckled..

"I was serious when i said that you wont interrupt when im talking"I snapped loudly..

"Sorry"klaus whispered making a puppy look face which made me smile..

"Hehe okay apology accepted..but no interruption now..Like i was saying before i came here to say soory for betraying you and distraction you..especialy when you did nothing but to trust me...you were always good to me..when i saw you for the first time the first thought came in my mind was what a hot villian with sexy accent..i hated you so much for what you did to aunt jenna..my friends bonnie, damon, stefan, elena, And me..you turned tyler into a hybrid..u made him bite me...I hated u more then anything else..when i saw you in my house to cure me..i wanted nothing but to die instead to be safed by you..But when you opened upto me told me that their a whole world out there waiting for me...you really gave me a reason to live...you saved me klaus, not just because you wanted me too..but u gave me a choice whther i should die or to be saved..an i choose to live..because its you whose words changed my mind klaus..the time i started spending with you made me realize your not that bad..The way you looked at me..noone looked like that at me before..u wanted to know my hopes ,dreams ,everything i want in life...its just you asked me questions like noone asked me before..you made me feel special..you made me feel like im a first choics...klaus when my friends were busy in their supernatural drama..and i always used to caught up in their collateral damage..you were the one who saved me..not them...you a good friend klaus..i want to be your friend get to know you..i want to give our friendship a try..soo..aree you ready to be my friend..?" I said softly..holding my hand in front of him..

" very wel love...friends it is" Klaus said smiling shaking my hands with his..I clapped my hands in joy..

" okay then " I said smiling widely..

"sweetheart..I'm new to this friendship thing so maybe you should help me a little bit telling me exactly what friends do.." Klaus said smirking

" well you know share secret..shopping..dinner..playing..movie night..making fun of eachother...boy talk.." I said winkling at him

"very well then if friends are allowed to make fun then how about the part where you thought that i'm a hot villian with sexy accent.." klaus said laughing and winkling at me..

" arghhh i knew i would regret that part" I said teasing him

"So sweetheart now that we are friends and allowed to share everything then tell me where is your young boyfriend..my hybrid..?" Klaus said his expression changing into fun to dead serious...


	4. Chapter 4

Chap 4 originals

"So sweetheart now that we are friends and allowed to share everything then tell me where is your young boyfriend..my hybrid..?" Klaus said his expression changing into fun to dead serious...

_Ohh ohhh maybe sharing wasnt an good idea_...i thought Klaus made himself comfortable on sofa staring at me waiting for my answer...

"klaus you can't kill tyler" i said moving myself towards the sofa were klaus was sitting

"Aahh so i was right your here for tyler life..?" Klaus scoffed ..

" what..?Noo...i din came here for tyler life klaus..i came here to say sorry..to b friends again..and now that your my friend then friend don't hurt friend friends.."I said softly sitting next to him on sofa..

" huh..'friend don't hurt friend friends' when was this rule made..?" Klaus asked raising eyebrow at me.

"Right now"

"If that's the rule then you forget that i was going to hurt tyler because he tried to KILL me first...ohh no first it would be second time" Klaus said anger raising in him...first time was when tyler helped damon and stefan to stop klaus heart

"But you tried to kill us all klaus." I said Klaus dint said anything..i scooted closer to him on sofa kept my head on his shoulder holding his arms

"Klaus i understand you because i know you..i know that how lonely u feel...you don't take betrayal lightly...that's the reason im your friend right.. but even elena bonnie tyler are my friends too..i have know them form sandbox..klaus me and my mom din have best relationship in the world ..when my dad left my mom kept herself busy in office stuff..i was alone..elena bonnie were my friends who supported me trough out my life...they are like my family..i love them..when i became vampire i killed someone i was not able to control my thirst..stefan was the one who helped me to be a good vampire ...he helped me control my thirst...and damon he...nothin damon is damon..when tyler because werewolves he had no one to helped him..so i helped him...actually we both helped eachother he was new to this werewolves thing..and i was new to this vampire thing..we helped eachother..he got a better person klaus..when you killed his mom he knw that you killed her because tyler was not there..he knew that next person you would be killing would be him..so he left town ..he left me.." i said softly..my voice started to crack a bit..klaus wrapped his arms around me.

"But before he left me we ended things with eachother he said we are immortal we will find eachother in future...i told him to moveon..i dont want that he should wait for a lifetime for me...i wanted to ran away with him..go anywhere he will like to take me..he said my friends need me here..and he said he needed time..he needed to be alone after whatever you did to him..he said you wont stop killing him..so he ran away...klaus we may not be toghter anymore but i still love him and care for him..they all are like my family now..i dont want you to hurt them...even i dont want them to hurt you..klaus i know how much you love your family and you can do anything to protect them..kill anything or anyone who hurts your family..thats the same things with us klaus..tyler elena bonnie we all did the same thing you did to protect the people we love..atleast you of all people should understand that.." i said soflty tears falling out of my eyes..I said moving my hands on his arms to calm him dowm and he instenly relax on my touch..

"very well sweetheart i wont forget it...but ill try to forgive what your friends did to me" Klaus said holding me closely to him..We sit liked that for seconds minutes hours..both of us busy in our thought comforting eachother...

"Well well isn't it cozy..right kol...?" Me and klaus turned to faced the door we saw non other then originals standing there..Rebekah had a her as usually bitch mood on..and kol was kol..smirkingly at me...

"Here comes my annoying sister and brother.."Klaus said rolling his eyes and removing his arms from me...sending dead glares at his sibling for interrupting their moments...

" hey...bekah is annoying sister..I'm the handsome brother.." kol protested which end up bekah hitting back of his head..

"Ouuchhh..what was that for.." Kol said rubbing his head..

"U know what was that for kol...Nik what is that bitch doing here..?" Rebekah said deadly taking steps towards me as if she was ready to attack me..But as close rebekah came klaus stand in front of me..

"Rebekaahhhh" Klaus warned..

"Nik what is she doing here.?Came here to betray my brother again.."Rebekah snarled looking at me..Before klaus could answer..I stepped forwards..

"No..i just came here to say him im sorry ..and to be friends."I said softly looking at both the siblings...both of them looking at me..ready to find lies in my eyes..but their were none..Klaus stepped forward an stand by me..kept in hand on my lower back..giving me a assuring smile that he wont let their sibling hurt me..

"I don't believe you..you did nothing but to hurt my brother and betray him again and again" Rebekah snarled..She stepped forward to attack me but was stopped half way when kol hold her by her waist...

"Kol leave me...ill kill that bitch" Rebekah said while trying to break free from kol grip..but it was impossible he was strong..

" come on bekah out of all people you have a gift of telling the person isnt lying..you know shez not lying..plus you already evedropped on their entry converstion so be nice now" Kol tried to relax rebekah ...Rebekah intently got relaxed in kol arms..

"So you were evedropping on our conversation..?".klaus asked raising an eyebrow at her.

"What..? Me..? Noo..?" Rebekah said trying to look innocent..klaus still looked at her waiting for an answer...

"Okay okay i evedropped on your conversation what a big deal.."Rebekah scoffed

"If you were here long time ago then why din you came in instead..?" I asked making myself visible to them..

"We din wanted nik to tear out out liver for interrupting your moments" Kol said pointing fingers between me and klaus..

" how matured of you..but why din you kept that thought in mind while decided to interrupt us.." Klaus snarled..

"Hey don't be rude..you guys just stopped talking we thought you might have killed each other so we decided to look inside..." Rebekah said defending herself..while Kol use his vampire speed to stand behind me and klaus putting his arms around both of us

" But when we stepped inside it was not we had expected"kol smirkling at both of us..I tried hard not to blush...but it was clearly been discoverd by every one..

" ohh kol shutup..your making the barbie blush" Rebekah said wickling at klaus..

"Very well then now that you and my brother had solve the problems and decides to be friends..So why not..." Kol said removing his arms so that he can stand in front of me...

"you and me be friends..?" He said holding his hands out for me.I looked at klaus...he nodded at me..giving me assuring smile that kol is trustable..

I looked back at kol..and his hand...kol looked between me and klaus..

"Ohh common no one can reject me..im the only one handsome mikaelson after all" Kol said smiling at me...while klaus and rebakah rolled their eyes

"Yea well i believe you that their is only one handsome mikaelson ...but he is standing next to me.." I said holding klaus arms and wickling at kol...

"Ohh common look at me..i'm handsome" Kol pouted, I laugh at kol childish ways..and held my hand out for him

"Well i can try to get to know the second handsome mikaelson." I said smiling at him...Kol smiled an shake my hand with his..bringing my hand to his lips kissing my knuckles..

" well i wont disappoint you darling" kol said while klaus and rebekah rolled their eyes at kol..

"Kol so honourable" rebekah scoffed..

"Don't be jealous bekah..common do friendship with her.." Kol smiled at his sister while me and klaus looked at her..

"I still don't trust the bitch" Rebekah snarled

"Bekah" Kol and klaus warned..

"No its okay.".i said squeezing klaus arms..i looked at rebekah..

"How about we spend time together get to know eachother and then you can decides whether to trust me or not" i said looking at all the three originals...Rebekah looked at me deadly as if she just wants me dead...she looked at her brothers ..they both nooded at her telling her to Give me a chance..She nodded

"Okay"She said softly looking at me

"but if you betrayed my brother again i wont hesitate to rip of out liver..understand..?" Rebekah snarled

"Crystal" I said..while looking at kol and klaus..who where proud of their sister...

"Party" Kol shouted

"What" Me, rebekah, klaus asked at the same time..

"I said party..u know party were people have fun -dance- drink- enjoy -girls". Kol explained

" we know what party is asshole..but why you wanna do party." Rebekah asked..

"Well it has two reason 1- to welcome caroline darling in our mikaelson group, 2- we dont need any reason to party bekah..we are THE MIKAELSON after all we can do whatever we want..".kol smirked while making his way towards door..

"Are u guys going to came or u guys want me to push you out" Kol threaten while rebekah klaus and i laughed at him.. Rebekah was the first person who followed his brother out.. Me and klaus followed next

Klaus held me by waist kissed my forehead

"Welcome to the family love"

"Common lovebirds we don't have time" Kol yelled

Me and klaus rolled our eyes at kol.. I held klaus arms.

"Come on lets go" i smiled at klaus


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Insecurities

"Come on lovebirds we dont have time"Kol yelled me and klaus rolled our eyes at kol..I held klaus arms.

"Come on lets go" i smiled at klaus...kol comment made me think that are we lovebirds..? thats what we look like..? i was not sure what me and klaus had was friendship or love...the way we were behaving anyone would thought that we are couple..

But we were _JUST FRIENDS_..

_Who like eachother_...I knew that i like klaus..their was a part of me that never hated klaus...i do like him..but i cant say whether i love him or not...i still love tyler but i realized that i was not in love with him...i do feel something for klaus and first i wanted to make myself sure about my feelings.`Kol decided to go to clubs outside the used klaus SUV ..Kol was already seated at driving seat with rebekah besides him.. before leaving for club i asked kol to drop me at my place so that i can changed my clothes..i got myself changed into backless deepneck top with skin tight black jeans..

" well you look sexy" Kol winkle at me while klaus snarled at him

"Just drive kol" Klaus growled..I held klaus hand softly squeezing him..Calming him before he decides to dagger kol

Klaus whispered in my ears "Your looking beautiful love "I smiled at him...

"So caroline have you ever been outside this boring town..?"Kol asked looking at caroline through review mirror

" no..i never really been anywere."i said sadly..

"Wel now that your friends with the people who had seen the world changing can be a positive point for you right care" Kol said smiling at me..

"Did u just called me care..?"I askd

" yea...wel i heard your friends calling you care so i thought that now that we are friends i can call you the same.."Kol said..

"Yea its ok i like it "I said smiling at kol

"So were are we going..?"I asked klaus

"I dont know sweetheart.." Klaus said..

" we are just going to the first club that we would see outside this boring town" Kol said answering my question

"okay" I said

"So caroline does your friends know your hanging out with their enemies.." Rebekah asked harshly..Klaus looked at rebekah in anger..

"No they dont know anything...ill tel them when ill meet them" I said in my normal tune

"We reach" Kol said changing the subject..Kol parked the car...Rebekah head out of the door without waiting for us..

"Dont mind her...she doesnt trust anyone"Klaus said smiling at me..I smiled back..

"I can understand"The club was almst crowded with drinking..dancing ..There different groups parting..couples kissing eachother on the dances floors...we saw rebekah sitting near the bar..We all went to her..Kol sat on the other side of rebekah klaus at other..i sat next to klaus..bartender started asking us our orders..he asked me and rebekah for our id but kol compelled him to bring whatever we will like to have..After a few seconds..Rebekah when to dance floor..Kol kept himself busy flirting with the girls sitting next to him..So it left me and klauswhen I looked at klaus i already saw him looking at me that sight made me blush..i looked down in embarrasment...klaus move the hairlocks that had fallen on my face then started carressing my cheeks softly..he looked at me like no one is more important to him more than me..looked at me like their is no other girl in the room beautiful enough to stare at...i locked my eyes with him..i saw love,care, worry..

"What is it..?"I asked keeping my hands on his squeezing a little

"What happens when your friends get to know about our friendship.."Klaus whispered..their were worries in his eyes..as if he was afraid to lose our friendship ..afraid to Lose me

"nothing..it will be hard to make them understand after whatever happened during this years...they wont trust you..but i do trust you klaus...and if they consider me as their friend then they have to accept my decision they should be happy in my shouldn't give a choice to me to choose between you guys.."i whispered assuring him a smile which says 'i wont leave you'We talked almost for half hour..when the club music started playing slow songs...i looked around i saw rebekah dancing with same human boy...i saw kol dancing with a girl..i din saw the girl face her back was to me..kol saw me staring at him..he wickled at me while squeezing the girl butt..it made me laugh...

"What is it..?" klaus asked me curiously..I pointed my finger at kol..when klaus saw the reason why i was laughing he started laughing with me..

"And that's the reason i dont like to go out with him"klaus said laughing..It was for the secong time i saw klaus laughing so freely...first was at peagent were he was my date the day he told me rhe hummingbird story...the way he was laughing no one would have said that he was a dangerous person...

"What"Klaus asked when he saw me staring at him..

" nothing come on lets dance" I said holding his hand and pulling him to the dance floor..I turned to him putting my free hand on his shoulder...his hand went around my waist pulling me closer to him..we started moving to the song rythem...slowly softly we started enjoying our closeness...i enjoyed it..i was feeling safe in his arms..he made me feeling like he wont allow anyone to hurt me..if years ago someone would have told me that i would be safe with klaus i would have laughed at their face...i rested my head on his shoulder..he pulled me closer to him holding me tighlty against his chest..he hold my hand kept it on his chest..he squeeze the back of my hand with thumbs making different symbols

"Why cant you be like this..?" I asked him squeezing his hands..

"like what..?"he asked

"like this sweet caring loving guy.." i said softly

"I can be like this..but only when its you caroline."Klaus whisper i can feel his breath of my cheeks..

"but why ...?what makes me special then other girls you have met klaus..? It wont take time for you to like someone else other then me..im not special klaus..im a normal girl..eventually you will get bored of me ..will leave me for someone else like everyone does..?Wasnt it you who said few hours ago that you have meet more beautiful and sexy women then me..."I asked softly letting my insecurities being the second best come between..why cant anyone just love me...why was i everyones second best..Was i not enough..? Everyone i loved loves elena..they choosed her first..stefan choosed her..damon used me so that he can get to her...matt was with me i was girlfriend but still somehow he was in love with elena..Bonnie was always elena best friend..if bonnie had to choose between me and elena she would always choose elena...i was so busy in my thoughts that i din realize that i was crying...i felt klaus tensed in my arms...he must have felt my tears..i made myself free from his grip...

"Caroline" He said worriedly

"Ill go to bathroom..ill be right back" I said wiping my tears without looking at him nor giving him any chance to say anything..i could feel him looking at me..i ran away as fast as i could holding my tears...I went to the bathroom..opened the tap and started washing my face...i couldnt stop myself from crying...

"You okay" I heard someone asked me.. I looked up to see in mirror and saw rebekah standing there her face full of concern...

"Yea" I said smiling at her

"I heard everything" Rebekah said crossing her arms over her chest..

" ofcourse you would" I scoffed

"I can understand"Rebekah said, I looked at her confuse

" understand what..?"I asked lookin at her...

" i can understand how it feels to be second best.."She said sadly I turned to look at her tears forming in my eyes...

"U dont..you can get anything you want..you have your brohers looking out for you" I said softly..

"No u dont understand"She said stepping towrds me..tears forming in her eyes

"i have lives for thousands years...i was always second best choice caroline...i was in love with alexander but when he got to know im a vampire he wanted nothing but to kill me and my family..he used me..I met stefan we both were in love with eachother...until nik decided to dagger me and make him forget about us...when nik woke me up it felt like it was just 1920 decade still going on...i was just like a little nap for me...when i woke up i was still in love with stefan i thought he was still in love with me..but he din even remeber me..he was in love with elena...even if i had my brothers its not enough..eventualy they will find their soul mate..ill will be their second best caroline..you think you understand but You dont...i hated you caroline because you had everything i ever wanted family..mom...dad..friends...love..perfect school life..people love you..when i heard your conversation with nik...the way u said each and every word i could understand what were you feeling...you ran away from nik..i saw how vulnerable he was feeling..he wanted nothing but to ran after you making you believe your not his second choice..but he respects you thats the reason he controlled himself not to ran after you..he wanted you to give some time alone...i never saw him like this before..he was always so closed off...your lucky that he shares things with you..shares his emotions..your everything he ever wanted caroline...he may doesnt no that yet..but he will eventually...i know that you guys are friends but you both have some feeling towards eachother..even you know that caroline..you cant help your heart when it falls in love...nik may not be the perfect guy..but he will make you feel perfect caroline..he deserves it caroline..he may hurt us dagger us..but he is still my brother i love him...even he know how it feels to be second best and that the reason it made him a strong person..but when he with you..hez human he feels care love..he loves u..he may not know it yet..but i know my brother..caroline trust me..he wont leave you..you will always be his first choice caroline..give him a chance caroline..."Rebekah said tears falling out of her eyes. I looked at her understanding each and every word she said..she may hate klaus..but she wont let him be hurt..i can see how much her family is important to her..i could feel my own tears on my cheeks..I smiled at her nodding slightly teling her that ill give klaus a chance..rebekah smiled back..

"Okay caro..lets get you clean up" Rebekah said stepping towards me..cleaning my makeup..I looked up in mirror...rebekah did wel..

"Comeon lets go out, before nik decides to break down the bathroom door to look for u"Rebekah said turning around walking towrds the door..

"Rebekah"I called out...She stopped and turned around

"Yea" she asked confusingly ..I din answered her but i ran towards her..hugging her tighlty ...

"Thanks" i said soflty..i could feel her smile too..

" welcome...but dont mention it to anyone..or ill kill you..i stil hate u" Rebekah said

"Realy u still hate me.?" i asked looking hurt..

"No..i was just kidding.." Rebekah said laughing at me..I laughed hugging her again..she hugged me back..

"Come one lets go" She said smiling slightly assuring everything going to me okay..I nodded an follow her out..We went out saw kol still dancing with the human girl enjoying himself while wickling at me and rebekah

"I cant go anywere with him" Rebekah scoffed while looking at kol..i started scanning the club lookin for klaus..I saw him sitting near a bar staring at his drink looking uninterested in whatever the girl next to him was talking... the girl started moving her hand on his shoulder to his arms..klaus was so busy in his thoughts that he din mind the girl at all..

"Are you going to kill her..?If yes then ill love too join you." Rebekah said she might have noticed my glare towards the girl and klaus...i wanted nothing but to kill that bitch for touching my klaus..wait my klaus..?when did this happened..?Whatever right now thats not important...i was just fucking jealous...i knw he was not my boyfriend but astill...i may not be sure what i feel for him but right now i just know one thing that i was jealous..and nobody messes with jealoue caroline ..I made my way towards klaus..As soon as he saw me he stood up lookin sad...the anger inside of me melted away...But it again raised when i saw the girl tugging klaus closer to him..I hold the girl arm which was on klaus chest..she looked at me in anger..

"Leave" I compelled her..the girl nodded and left..i looked at klaus he was still looking at me..

"what..? I leave you for 5minutes and girl started drooling all over you" i said smiling at him..hitting his chest..to calm the atmosphere...Klaus held my chest to his chest..

"Caroline about earlier..."Before he could complete the sentence i put my finger on his lips..

"Sshuu...i dont wanna talk about it klaus...i got carried away.."I said...he nodded..we locked our eyes with eachother..he started caressing my cheeks soflty ...leaning foward an resting our forehead against eachother...

"You will always be my first choice"He said softly..kissing the tip of my nose..i smiled at him...rebekah was right...i was his first choice...i knew that i like him and i knew he liked me too..but i wanted make sure whether i love him or not..i read many articles about love saying that kissing the person you love gives you a different feeling..its not just a kiss but its something else... i never felt that when i kissed matt or tyler..my relationship with tyler was more on sex. we did love eachother but i never felt the feeling which peots and writers describe... and i wanted to see how kissing klaus would be..i wanted to feel his lips on me to know what it feels like... to make sure is it love or not...he too started leaning as if he knew what i wanted..I could feel his breath in my lips...

_**Ring ring ring**_..

My cel phone voice interrupted us making us slightly jump...he could heard him growling..I opened my bag and pulled out my cel phone..planning to kill whoever had interrupted my moment...seeing the caller id i got tensed...klaus noticed my tense...he kept his hand on my shoulder..

"Who is it..?" Klaus asked in concern..I answered my phone

"Elena" i said..answering klaus early question too..


	6. Chapter 6

Chap 6

_**Ring ring ring..**_

My cel phone voice interrupted us making us slightly jump...he could heard him growling..I opened my bag and pulled out my cel phone..planning to kill whoever had interrupted my moment...seeing the caller id i got tensed...klaus noticed my tense...he kept his hand on my shoulder..

"Who is it..?" Klaus asked in concern..I answered my phone

"Elena" i said..answering klaus early question too..

"Caroline were are you..?"elena asked in worried tone..

"Lena I'm in.." before i could complete my sentence i could hear damon yelling from background "we dont care were you are barbie just get your ass down here..elena has a new plan" i rolled my eyes after hearing damon comment i know he doesnt care about me..he just an asshole i could see klaus growled on damon comment..i gave him smile..to assure to let go..he nodded an smiled back..

"What plan damon is talking about..?" I asked elena curiously

"i had an idea to complete the jeremy hunters mark..." elena said

"What idea...?" I asked in confuse wondering what idea she must have got..

"We will kill one original"Elena said confidently..As soon as elena said that..kol and rebekah came in vampire speed to stand besides me...i looked at them in fear and worry...all three of them looked dangerous right..klaus was not looking like the same guy i dance with..rebakah who helped me..and kol who made jokes around..they looked like they are ready to kill the entire town...

"Whhaat...?" I asked my voice started to crack a bit..

"You cant kill an original..its dangerous and plus his entire bloodline will die too"I said

"Well thats the point barbie the entire bloodline of the vampires will die if jeremy killed one original...so one less original to worry about and jeremy hunterz marks will be complete."I could hear damon saying from background

"But.."Before i could say anything..Damon interrupted me..

"No buts barbie get your ass down here we got plans to make" damon yelled an hung up on me..I looked at kol klaus and rebekah...I could feel all them growling...planning to kill her friends...

"So know got i have got reasons to kill your friends" klaus said..i could feel his anger..no one..i mean no one hurts his family...

"Klaus please..ill try to talk to them...please there are my friends dont hurt them.."I cried begging him..I could feel klaus considering my request..

"No" rebekah and kol yelled at the same time...i keep looking at klaus...begging him to give me a chance ill talk to my friends..

"Okay" klaus said unhappilyI smiled..saying thankyou

"What..nik how can you leave them be..they are planning to kill our family"Kol yelled..

"I wont allow them to kill you guys..your my friends i wont allowed them to hurt to guys i swear.." i said...crying lookin at rebekah and kol to make understand..Rebekah nodded at me..I looked at kol..

"Please" I begged..

"Okay but just because you said..i cant deny friends requestS " kol said smiling at me..

"Thank you" i smiled

"Comeon lets go to boarding house" i said making my way towards the door of the club..kol followed me behind..Klaus and rebekah were coming last..I could hear klaus calling our rebekah...i turned back ..to see klaus and rebekah..i evedropped on their conversation

"Rebekah"klaus called out

"Yes" rebekah said confuse..klaus gave her a brotherly hug which made rebekah shock..but stil she hugged him back..

"thankyou for taking care of caroline..giving her a chance" Klauz said smiling at rebekah giving her a kiss on forehead.

"Wel your welcome nik...i like caroline..and after all i could realy use a girl company..after been with you guys for thousands years" Rebekah joked..both klaus and rebekah smiled at eachother..I turned around making my way towrds door with smile on my face...I could hear kol walkibg besides me..

"You make him happy caroline.." i heard kol saying..I smiled at him..We all made ourself comfortable in car..then headed out to boarding house...i looked last time at klaus kol and rebekah..

"Please no killing for me please" i begged..All three of them rolled their eyes and nodded their head..We all headed out of the car..

_Ok here we go..._I opened the door...and walked inside elena was the first person to see me..she walk up to me

" caroline where were yo.." before she could say anything she took a step back

"What are they doing here" elena asked looking at all the three originals standing besides me smirking...klaus could see the fears in everyones eyes..which made him smirked more..

" barbie what are they doin here" damon snapped..I rolled my eyes at him..I looked at elena

"Elena i dont want you to kill any of the original" I said...i saw damon coming an standing besides elena..

"Like thats gonna happen" damon hissed..i ignored damon...an continued looking at elena..

" how could you kill an original elena when you knew if klaus find out he would kill you all..what were you thinking..?." I asled getting angry..

" well we dont know..we thought about putting you for distraction when your ken would decide to kill us...we could have used his liking towards" damon said

"what if it wouldnt have worked..?"i asked looking at damon..but he din answered,,actually no one answered it..i was shocked...i knew damon wouldnt care less about my well being..but how could eveyone woul have agreed on that..even stefan..i considered him as my bestfriends but guess elena was important...tears started forming in my eyes...how could i considered them as my friends when they din cared even if i died..

"And putting her in distraction an getting your friend killed" i heard rebekah snapped while standing besides me...

"Caroline really..you begged us not to kill your friends...this friends who realy dont give a damn about you..? How can you considered them even your friends..?"Kol asked i could feel his anger raising inside of him

"You dont know anything about us...dont judge my friendship..i love my friends i would anything for them.." Elena snapped at kol..

"Yea well we can see that" Rebekah said taking a step towards elena.. but i held her hand..

"Care whay are you defending the originals i dont understand...?"Elena asked me..

"Because they are my friends elena..an i dont want you to hurt them.." I said trying to make her understand..

"Caroline how can you be friends with them..they had done so horrible things..?"Elena tried to explain..

"We all had done horrible things elena to protect us..to protect the people we love"I said argued..

" yea but care its different they origials they are dangerous...they killed many people for fun caroline.."She said..

"When stefan was a rippah he killed for fun .how could forget that...even damon killed for fun.."i said

" they have changed" Elena yelled at me..

"Even they can change" i said

"No they doesn't caroline..how could you forgive him" She said point out at klaus..

"He tried to kill me..bonnie..its because of him your a vampire caroline..he killed aunt jenna..he made stefan turn off his humanity and bite me..how could you forget that...lets not forget rebekah was the one who killed me..its because of her im a vampire caroline...how could you forget that...how can you be with klaus caroline..how can be his friend..he does not know friendship is..hez uncapable of feeling.."Elena yelled

"and damon is..?" I asked

"Yes because he never hurted me caroline" she said

"Klaus never hurted me" i said

"But he hurted me caroline..he hurted your friends he tried to kill us all" elena said

"Damon hurted jeremy alaric bonnie..even he hurted me.. he tried to kill me.."I argued.. i could feel all the originals looking confuse wondering what im talking about..

" you dont understand caroline.." She said..

" noo you dont understand" i yelled at her i was losing my patience...which made all the three originals shock for a second..because they never saw me like this before..even elena damon stefan bonnie were shocked

"You dont understand elena..how you say that thay are dangerous just because they tried to kill us...you say they killed people for fun...then what were you thinking when you decided to kill an original ..u knew his entire bloodline would die..did u thought for once how many innocent vampire who still have humanity in them will die because of your selfish reasons..because you wanted the cure...because everyone wants the fucking cure for the perfect elena gilbert..you been selfish elena...how could you simply asked me that how could i forgive klaus after whatever he did to you..?...when you already forgive damon for what he did to us too..what he did to me..he used me elena...when i was human damon used me as a toy elena...he had sex with me...bite me...i was his sex toy elena..he compelled me to forget it..each and every morning i used to wake up with my blank mind..i used to forget half of the day ..i used to be blank most of my time thinking what happened with me...i used to be confuse about myself..he used me to get to you elena...i was turned into a vampire because of you...when i was turned i dint knew what was happening with me..when i woke up...i killed the person because i din had control on my thirst...i was alone..you guys abonded me..when its was because of you guys i was killed..i used to stay at home because bonnie was not talkin to me..she started hating me..when it was all your mistakes not mine...she was not ready to give me day light ring...its because of you i turned into a vampire elena..my whole life changed because of you elena...i wanted to be human..go to school college...fall in love ..get married..have a childerns..dying at old age in arms of the person i love..but i din got the life i wanted..because of you it go changed..did you ever thought that other people do have a their life plan..they cant always bow down for you elena...not everything always revolves around you.. i was always there for you elena whenever you needed..whenever you all guys needed me i was there for you..ready to help you guys..you told me to distract klaus i distracted him without even thinking that he could kill me within a seconds if he knew about my plan..we have our own life...i begged kol and klaus not to kill you..because i cared for you guys...but guess you din cared enough for me" I shouted at each and every word at elena..i could feel rebekah standing beside me and squeezing my hand in comfort i wanted elena to understand that it always doesn't involves around her...we do have a life too..i wanted her to understand people can love me too..i can be their first choice.

" care they are just using you to get to me..?" Elena said making me feel like people use me to get to her..Before i could say anything..Klaus stand besides me his hands on my lower back..i could hear him growled

"Sorry little gilbert..but i don't use girls to get to anyone" klaus snarled while eyeing at damon..he eyes turning yellowish golden..i knew he wanted to kill damon for what he did to me..klaus cared for me more then anything else..i could see that..i put my hand around his waist making him calm..he looked at me..he saw fear in my eyes..fear that klaus would kill my friends...he eyes turned normal blue..

"You guys should be lucky enough to thanx caroline for you safety..its because of her we are keeping you alive..i dont take threat to my family lighlty..think about killing my family again i wont hesitate to kill you and every person you ever loved" Klaus snapped and made his way towards the door..

"I'm not part of your little perfect elena gilbert life anymore" i said before i could make my way towards the door i was been pushed against the wall harshly..being held by throat..I opened my eyes an saw damon holding me..

"You cant switch sides blondie..i wish i could have known this earlier i could have killed you right then" damon snapped..his fangs and veins appearing..before i could register what happened damon was been pushed away from me and was held tightly by throat by kol..I saw stefan going to attack kol..but was been held by throat by klaus..rebekah came standing besides me..helping me balancing myself..she asked me in concern whether i was okay...i saw kol and klaus looking at me with same concern..i nodded at them telling im okay

" you forget what my brothers said earlier ..but let me remind you.." kol hissed at damon helding him tightly by throat..

"we dont take threats to our family lightly...an caroline is now a part of our family..she is my sister..after hearing what you did to her.. we could kill you right now...tearing your body parts into little pieces and fed it to dog..but caroline been the heartful of person cant allow me to do that can she...so im warning you...touch caroline again i wont hesitate to kill you" Kol snapped his neck...elena ran towards damon lifeless body..Kol and klaus came close to me..Klaus looked at me concern in his eyes...he wrapped his shouldr around me..

"Come on lets get outta here" klaus said giving me a small smile.I nodded...we made are way out of the house..i could hear kol warning them about wakening silan can be like hell...rebekah followed us out she gave me smal smile...i smiled back..She made herself comfortable in the back seat of the car sitting next to klaus..rebekah sat in front sit...kol use his vampire speed an capture the driving seat...

"You okay..?" Kol asked looking at me through review mirror..

"Yea atleast he dint hurt me like he did before "I laughed sadly...

" no one can hurt you when your with us sweetheart.."Klaus assured me holding my hands..

" we are THE ORIGINALS everyone fear us" kol said smirkling I roll my eyes at him..but still gave him a smile..

"Kol can u drop me at my place"I request kol.. rebekah looked back at me

" caroline i think you should stay with us..because even if we warn your friends about silas they still wont stop looking for cure..its better to stay with us..and i really need a girl company...i cant stand my brothers anymore.." she said laughing at kol and klaus..

"Please bekah...you should give us a compliment for handling your tantrums for thousands years...i wonder how nik dint daggered you again.." kol said laughing at rebekah..Rebekah pulled his hair in anger...i laughed at them..they were looking so human..i never thought that the people who have lived for thousands years have killed many people can be like this...fan loving caring...

"Your lucky that you dont have sibling..believe me i have been with them for thousand years" klaus whispered..

"Hey" rebekah and kol both yelled at klaus ...it seemes they heard what klaus said about siblings..i laughed at them..

"Yea i guess im lucky.."i said

"Im hurt caroline..i thought i was your brother" kol said putting his hand on his heart fake hurt...

"Comeon you know what i mean" i said rolling my eyes at him..

"So coming to stay with us right..?" Rebekah asked...i looked at klaus i know he wanted the same thing...he wanted to protect me...i looked at kol he had the same expression on his face..i turned my head towards rebekah..she was looking at me giving me that puppy look face.i tries very hard to avoide her glare bt i couldnt resist it more

"Okay okay..ill came stop looking at me with those puppy look face." i said laughing at rebekah...she clapped her hands with joy...nearly the drive was silent for me and klaus..kol and rebekah were busy in insulted eachother and pulling eachothers hair...we reachd the mantion..

"Welcome to my home sweet home" rebekah said looking at me..Kol and klaus raised an eyebrow at her..

"Okay welcome to OUR home sweet home" rebekah corrected her sentence...she got the hold of my hand and started pulling me inside the house...

"She fits in our family doesnt she..? "Kol asked klaus looking at the girls making the bond between them..rebekah really never had a friend before..she used to compelled people to be her friend..but now caroline was her only friend...

"Yea she does" klaus answered looking the way the girls went..

" if you hurt her ill find a way to kill you..both of your vampire and wolves sides" kol said walking towards the mantion door.. i looked at him confuse..

"Arent you suppose to take my side..? Your my brother or hers..?" I asked looking at him..Kol turned around..he looked at me..

"Her" kol said laughing at klaus expression..klaus was little jealous

" dont be jealous nik...you both can share me as a brother.."Kol laughed at klaus making his way inside the house..Klaus looked at kol for seconds then smile shaking his head..

"Caroline forbes what are doing to my family" he said smiling..and following his brother inside the house...


	7. Chapter 7

Chap 7 what does your heart says..?

"She fits in our family doesnt she..? "Kol asked klaus looking at the girls making the bond between them..rebekah really never had a friend before..she used to compelled people to be her friend..but now caroline was her only friend...

"Yea she does" klaus answered looking the way the girls went..

" if you hurt her ill find a way to kill you..both of your vampire and wolves sides" kol said walking towrds the mantion door.. klaus looked at him confuse..

"Arent you suppose to take my side..? Your my brother or hers..?" He asked looking at him..Kol turned around..he looked at me..

"Her" kol said laughing at klaus expression..klaus was little jealous

" dont be jealous nik...you both can share me as a brother.."Kol laughed at klaus making his way inside the looked at kol for seconds then smile shaking his head..

"Caroline forbes what are doin to my family" he said smiling..and following his brother inside the house...as soon as Rebekah pulled me inside the mantion..she showed me her room..her room was fabulous...furniture and carpet were all antiques the same way a princess stays..

"You like it..?" She asked me

"Yea." I said.. i made myself comfortable touching the wooden antiques with my fingers..i turned around capturing all the great things of her room...i saw a painting of paris...i was painted like it was being capture trought the eiffel tower...i made myself closer to that painting..staring at it..It was rebekah whose voice brought me back to life..

"Thats my favourite painting"I heard rebekah said...

"I loved it" I smiled at her...

"Nik painted it" she said..

"Hmm..."...wait..?what ..? Klaus painted it..?"I looked at her in shock..

" yea he painted it when we were in paris..nik never shows his painting to anyone he doesnt like it..one day nik was out for bussiness i was bored so i went in his room i saw his sketches his painting...when i saw this one i fell in love with it..i literaly had to begged him to give me this painting" rebekah said rolling eyes at the part were said she begged

"I knew he paints..but this...this is awesome" i said smiling widely like an idiot..

"Yea..wait how do you know he paints..?" rebekah asked curiously

"When i was here for your family ball he showed me his arts.." i smiled..refreshing my memories..I turned around i saw rebekah looking at me shocked..

" What " I asked in confusion..I din knew what i did ..or i said that made her shock..

"Nik realy must love you"..Rebekah said stil in shock state.. I blushed at that comment...

" where did that came from...?" i asked..

"Did you not hear the part were i said that nik doesnt show his painting to anyone..he doesnt like it..but he showed that to you." She explained..i blush realizing what she exactly she meant...

"Caroline do you love my bother..?" She asked me bluntly...i stopped dead..i looked at her in shock..dont know what to say what to do..i like klaus..but i was not sure about loving him..i care for him...i care for his family too..but i was not sure about what i feel for klaus was love or not..

"Im sorry for been blunt..i can understand if you dont wanna share.." rebekah said giving me smile..but i can look throught her eyes that she was hurt..she turned around and made her way to the closet to pull out tanktop and pjs for me..she gave me the pjs...

"Come on ill show you your room you must be tired..we had fun and drama today" rebekah said wickling at me..i smiled...I followed her out...she showed me my room.. we went inside..it was the same like rebekah just the colours were bright..it suited me..

"this is your room..nik room is next door...mine you know..and opposite of your door is kol's room so if you need any help dont hesitate..".rebekah said giving me smal smile..making her way out ...

"Rebekah.." i called out..

"Yea."

"I like klaus...but im not sure what i fell for klaus is love or not..i do care for him alot...but i just now fall out of love with tyler i need time to think about my feeling..i dont want klaus to be my rebound for tyler...i want to be sure about my feeling...i can just tell you that i like him more than i should" I said smiling at rebekah..Rebekah smiled back...i can see her eyes filled with happiness..

"Give him a chance you wont regret it" Rebekah said sending me blow kiss and making her way out..I smiled at her happines..i never thought that rebekah would be so nice..i mean when she came to town she wanted nothing but to take over my position at school..i hated her..but right now when i talked to her..spend time with her...i realize that we both are similar..always second best..not best relationship with lover or family..we have common choices...our choices we the same..i like rebekah...i smiled thinking about how different were the originals..i yawn..i was feeling tired..after whatever drama happened today i wanted to sleep...i dint wanted to think about the people who i dint cared for me.. i mean how can they be like this.. they were my friends..i did everything for my friends..i was there for elena when she needed me ..i was there for her when her parents died..i helped bonnie's mom through her transaction .. i talked with stefan whenever he wanted to talk about elena ..whenever my friends called me up for help i helped..but why cant i get what i deserve or is this what i realy deserve..? i kept thinking about my friends ..the fight i had with them..no matter how much i hate them they were my friends i do miss them..elena bonnie matt we have known eachother from sandbox..i cant just simply hate them no matter what happens...i kept thinking about them..i dint even realize that i was crying..i picked rebekahs pjs and tanktop and headed to bathroom..i had a quick shower washing my hair with shampoo.. i dry myself and headed towards my bed rubbing towel on my wet hair...

"hey i was waiting when you…." klaus said..i screamed at his voice...i was so busy in my thoughts that i dint noticed klaus in my room..

"dont scare me like that..you could have given me an heartattack" i scolded at him..

"sorry" klaus said

"yea..did you need something..?" i asked him.. to know why he came here at first place...he just kept on staring at me...

"klaus" i called out

"yea " he said...

i raising my eyebrow at him " i asked did you needed anything..?"

"noo i just wanted to make sure whether you were comfortable or not." klaus said stil looking at me in a weird way..i was not sure what was wrong with him or what was goin on in his mind..

"yea im comfortable thanx to you and your family klaus..i really appreciate your help..." i said giving him a thankful smile...but he dint smiled back..what was wrong with him..?...i made my way towards the bed...i sat on my bed it was soft comfortable..the sheets on the beds were silky..i like this kinda sheets...rebekah rooms sheets were the same silky soft...i recollect my earlier conversation with rebekah remembering what she said about klaus not showing his art to anyone..i wanted to know why..i wanted to know the reason from _him.._i turned around to look at him i saw him staring at me with the same expression like before..

"why did you show me.."

"why were you crying.."..we both asked eachother the questions what were their in our mind at the same time...so thats the reason klaus was staring at me ..he knew i was crying

"I was not crying" I said shaking my head at him.. and sat on the middle of the bed leaning against headboard..

"Don't lie to me caroline" Klaus said joining me on bed..sitting next to me…I was about to lie but I couldn't lie to him..i saw the pain hurt in his eyes when I was about to lie..i slowly breath thinking about my reasons ..thinking about how can I make Klaus understand what exactly was I thinking..i looked at him.. saw him looking at me..

"I was thinking about my friends" I said softly..klaus nodded

"you miss them" Klaus said looking at me..i was shocked that how easily Klaus understand what I was thinking..when seconds ago I was not sure how to explain him about what I feel..i nodded at him..i could feel tears started to form in my eyes…klaus wrapped his arms around me..i easily cuddle in his chest..

"you know I never really had a friend before ..i never trusted anyone..i never really had a time to make friends …I was busy running and hiding from mikael that we dint had that time to stay at some place for a long time..1920 was the longest I have stayed in Chicago with rebekah without my mikael following around..i met Stefan there.. I was fun.. dangerous..i first I din trusted him..but rebekah did..rebekah usually trust people ..she wears her heart on her sleeves….she and Stefan were in love always used to stay together ..i started spending my time with them …as I spends more time together with Stefan I started considered him as a brother..we were close..the way I trusted him wit me..with my sister I never trusted anyone like that before…we all were close..but when mikael found us in Chicago we needed to leave..i compelled Stefan to forget about us..it was hard for me..because I trusted him like a brother..i regret doing it..if their would be a moment I would have changed it, I would be changing that decision..i heard your talk with rebekah I heard what she said about her love for Stefan..when i compelled stefan I dint thought once how rebekah would feel I did that to protect us to me to protect rebekah.." Klaus said squeezing my shoulders..  
" sweetheart the point of me telling you this is because their would be a time were people would disappoint you..or youll disappoint them..their would be a point where you will regret what you did…it will be hard losing people we love …fight with someone who are close to us...but you should moveon caroline..im not telling you to stopped talking to your friends or make new friends..im just telling you to trust yourself….do what you think is right..ofcourse youll miss them...they were your friends but when time will came you have to moveon..you have to think about yourself..you should put yourself first..you cant keep thinking about past and make yourself hurt.." Klaus said..i can understand each and everyword he said…klaus had experienced it in his whole thousands years..i can understand what he was saying…I nodded at me.i smiled at him resting my head on his chest wrapping my arms around his waist…he hold me tightly against him..

"thank you Klaus" I said smiling at him..klaus smiled at me squeezing my arms..

"no need to thank me sweetheart..just follow your heart..do what it says.." I heard him whispered  
I looked at him..

"do you know what my heart says..?"  
I asked..looking at him

"what does it says sweetheart..? ill like to know..?"  
he said…he was waiting for me to answer his answer…i slowly lean forward an kissed the corner of his mouth..

"my heart says to do more then friendship with you" I said looking at him shyly..he looked shocked….the expression on his face were priceless….

"what does your heart says..?" I asked shyly waiting for his answer


	8. Chapter 8

Chap 8 Trips

"thankyou Klaus" I said smiling at him..klaus smiled at me squeezing my arms..

"no need to thank me sweetheart..just follow your heart..do what it says.." I heard him whispered I looked at him.

"do you know what my heart says..?" I asked..looking at him

"what does it says sweetheart..? ill like to know..?" he said…he was waiting for me to answer his answer…i slowly lean forward an kissed the corner of his mouth..

"my heart says to do more then friendship with you" I said looking at him shyly..he looked shocked….the expression on his face were priceless….

"what does your heart says..?" I asked shyly waiting for his answer...he kept looking at me without saying anything...the silence made me think that maybe rebekah was wrong..i was wrong...he doesnt feel anything for me...but did he lied to me when he said that i was his first choice...? I was hurt again..i tried to move myself from his grip..but he dint allowed me too..he held me tightly..i looked at him confused..he can see the hurt in my eyes...he wiped the tears fel out of my eyes with his thumbs..

"sorry sweetheart i was just too shock to say anything...Sweetheart dont think that i have rejected you...i will never ever in my life would do that to you...i dont want anything but to be with you and only you throught eternity.."

Klaus said smiling lightly..

"Thankyou klaus for making me feel special" i said

"You are special"

Klaus smiled..he held my face in his palm and kissed my nose tip...i blushed..i easily melted in his touch...it made me relax...we both sat their in eachothers arms like for minutes hours...both busy in eachotherz comfort without saying anything to eachother...i yawned his chest...rubbing my eyes trying to stay awake..i dint wanted him to go..i was way too comfortable in his arms..i wanted to stay there forever it made me feel safe...like nothing could hurt me..

"Sweetheart i think you need your beauty sleep."

Klaus said trying to move my arms from his waist to get up..but i held him tightly..

"No..stay" i told him..he smiled at me..saying okay...i smiled back saying thankyou..

"Good night love sweet dreams" klaus whispered kissing my head.

"Hmm..."i mumurmed...i could feel klaus pulling the sheets an covering both of us..

The brightlight coming from the window woke me up..i pulled over the sheets covering my face trying not to let the light affect my sleep..i fell someone move slightly under me...i removed the cover from my face an noticed that i was using someone chest as a pillow i looked up an saw klaus sleeping...he had a small smile on his face while sleeping..i recollect my last night conversation with him..remebering telling him that i want our relationship to be more then friendship...i smiled at those memories...remembering how he held me last night made me safe in his arms...i looked at sleeping klaus...he was looking so peaceful..smile on his face...it was until now that i realized that he was sleeping in uncomfortable way.. he was sleeping on his back..his one hand was spread out and other was wrapped out my waist still holding me tightly..as if he was afraid that ill ran away...i moved my head slightly from his chest to his forearms that was on bed..i would easy see his face from there...i wanted to look at him..he looked peacefully happy..it looked like he never had peaceful sleep before...i dint wanted to wake him up..when i kept my head on his forearms the window light came directly to his face...he growled under his breath...it looked like it irritated him...i moved my fingers on his soft hair..he calmed a bit..he hold my waist pulling me towards him and hiding his face in my neck to avoid the light.. i laughted at his childesh way...i kept moving my fingers in his hair doing different different matterns ..i could feel his breath getting slow he was falling a sleep..i kept my cheeks on his cheeks falling into sleep again too...

The loud voice from downstairs woke us up..me and klaus both turned our head towards the door...stil in eachother arms...when klaus turned his head back to look at me his lips slightly brush mine making us both surprise...klaus brush his knuckles at my jaw using his thumbs to brush my cheeks at the same time...he looked at me with alots of love...we could feel eachother breath on our lips...i moved my hair from his hair to his neck...we started leaning closer to eachother...our lips were almost inch apart...i closed my eyes waiting to feel his lips on mine..

"Nik i was searching for you..oohhhh" Rebekah slammed my door open..Me and klaus jumped apart keeping an distance between us..both cursing rebekah for her incredible timing...but it was been noticeed by rebekah...from her looks we could see regret in her eyes...

"Soory" rebekah said

" no its okay..it was nothing.." Klaus said.. eyesing me from his corner of his eyes.

"It didnt looked like nothing" Rebekah said smiling devishly at klaus...i blush at her...

"Caro i can see your giving my brother a chance" rebekah said wickling at me..before i could say anything..klaus throw pillow at rebekah which she easy dodged...

"Is their some thing you need..?" Klaus snarled at her..

" me and kol decided that..." Before rebekah could complete her sentence..kol came in the room his in vampire speed..

"Hey...let me get one thing clear..i dint decided it was rebekah plan..she forced me to say yes giving me her puppy look face" kol pouted..Rebekah pinched his cheeks..while kol tried to pull away from her..i laughed at them

"Yea like i was saying...i think we should leave town nik.." rebekah said..i stopped laughing...I was hurt..leaving town..? They will leave me..? Again the people i like were leaving me? I could feel tears in my eyes...i looked at klaus he was staring at me too..he could see the hurt in my eyes...

"No we are not leaving" klaus said..

"Why" rebekah said looking confused..klaus always liking to go to different town..but cant he leave now..their nothing in this town to leave for... i looked at kol for a second..he saw tears in my eyes..he hit rebekah with his arms nodding his head towards me and then at klaus..rebekah understand why klaus was saying no..he dint wanted to stay without caroline..

"Noo noo..nik you dont understand..you both are miunderstanding me...how could you guys thought that i would leave without caroline...i was not talking about u me and kol...nik...im talking about us..you me kol and caroline..we should all leave town...this town is boring now..their nothing going on in here...even caroline needs more time to herself so i thought that we should leave town...atleast for weeks...it will help caroline too nik."

I looked surprise at rebekah..i thought that she planned on leaving without thinking about me..but i was wrong...she did this plan for me..so that i would feel better...she smiled at me..i smiled back...

"So what you think nik..?" Rebekah asked..

"I dont know...it depends on caroline...its her decision to make..and ill respect whatever decision she would make." Klaus said nodding at me giving me a smal smile..

"Please caroline say yes please.."rebekah begged..klaus and kol were looking at me..Maybe rebekah was right i do needed distraction with everything going around...and even i needed some time alone with klaus which was not possible in mYstric falls with my friends around...i dint say anything but make my way towards the door..without looking at anyone..

"Love where are you going..?" Klaus asked in worried tone..

I turned around..Looking at all three originals confuse faces..

"Home...i need to pack my things for our trip" i said smiling at him..i could see all the three originals faces turned from confusion to wide grins...

Rebekah clapped her hands in joy...making her way towards me giving me a quick hug

"thankyou..it will be fun...omg i have so many things to pack..." she yelled in excitment using her vampire speed to her room..kol hugged me saying thankyou and walking out leaving me and klaus alone..he came an stand in front of me...i raised my eyebrow at him..

"Why did you say yes..?" Klaus asked curiously..

" well first is you promised me to show the world...and second reason is something to do with being alone with you and having you all by myself..."

I said shyly at him..before he could say anything i kissed his cheeks and used my vampire speed to ran away..yelling at him ill back later...i could feel him smiling from my words or maybe from my Kiss..

I blushed at my own actions...


	9. Chapter 9

Chap 9 Afraid to lose you

caroline p.o.v

"Why did you say yes..?" Klaus asked curiously..

" well first is you promised me to show the world...and second reason is something to do with being alone with you and having you all by myself..."I said shyly at him..before he could say anything i kissed his cheeks and used my vampire speed to ran away..yelling at him ill back with my bags...i could feel him smiling from my words or maybe from my

Kiss..I blushed at my own actions...I used my vampire speed to my house...i didnt saw my mom car in driveway she must be at work..when my dad left me and my mom to stay with steven...my mom made herself busy in sheriff work...we never had a best relationship in our life...i was being raised by myself from childhood...i was used to been alone all the time at home...my mom never had a time even to have a dinner with me...i unlocked my door went inside..i had a quick bath..an started packing my tops jeans shirts dress shorts skirts tanktops pjs...i made my way to bathroom to take my shampoo but i stopped when i heard someone unlocking my front door..i used my vampire hearing..i couldnt hear a heatbeat so it wasnt my mom...there was someone in my house who came without telling her...is it a thief..? ..i looked around my room and got the hold of the table lamp..i started tiptoying in my living room..making sure of vampire hearing..i could here someone moving in living room...i came around a corner to hide myself...i held the lamp tightly in my hands..i screamed and quickly turned around to hit the person...but stopped myself when i came face to face with screaming rebekah...i dropped my hands down...a sign of relief took over both of us..

" what the hell is wrong with you..? You scared the hell out of me..?" She yelled at me

" i scared the hel out of you..? Are you serious..? why were you tiptoying in my house like that..?" I asked in rushed tone...still breathing heavily because of the scenes happen earlier..

"okay answer to your question..First i came here so that we can go to shopping..because i wanted to buy some new clothes...and second i was not tiptoying i got myself held up looking at your family picture.." she said her voice getting soft while staring at the picture of me with ma mom and dad..

"You guys looked happy"She said giving me a side smile glare.

"Yea we were happy until my dad decided to leave us"I whispered staring at the picture too..the picture was taking during my birthday..i was standing between mom and dad both of them kissing my cheeks at the same time with me smiling for the camera.. it was my last birthday with my family as a whole..after that my dad decided to leave us...at first it was hard because i had always been my daddy little girl...i used to cry day and night begging my mom to let daddy came back for me...i always thought that it was because of me my mom and dad got seperated..i always blame myself for it...i loved my dad no matter what...even if he tortured me..

"You know your lucky that both of your parentes loves you" Rebekah said holding bach her tears..I knew exactly what she meant

"For thousands years me and my brothers were busy running from our parents because they didnt want they childrens to be alive...i stopped considering them as my parents the day they tried to kill us..my brothers were my only family i had...specialy nik...it was always me and nik at the end..no matter how much we fight...we never left eachother sight..until...he decided to.."

daggered you" i finished her sentence...She looked at me nodding slightly..

"Yea..until he decided to daggered me..you know nik loses his control when someone he loves decided to leave them..nik was afraid that ill leave him for stefan...actualy i was going to leave him for stefan..i was madly in love in stefan i din wanted to lose him...but it dint meant that i was ready to lose nik either ..when i told nik im chossing stefan over him..i saw hurt in his eyes for rejection...thats the reason he daggered me..nik never trust anyone enough to be close to him..like he does to you you know..when your with him he is vulnerable..he looks like the same person he was when he was human...im just afraid that what happens when you will leave...your his humanity caroline..i dont want him to be a monster again...i love the nik who is right now with you.."She said each and everyword softly...i smiled at her.

"Its never my intention to leave your brother" i said looking at her...i could see shock expression on her face..she dint thought for a second that i would share things with her..maybe its the time to prove her wrong...

"You know when your brother came to town..i hated him..i used to believe that vampire can only be imaginary you know...but when i became a vampire i lost my life..i was dying each and everyday thinking about being a vampire changed my life..i mean wanted a human life...love, relationships, job, a happy married life...but it was your brother who changed my thoughts...your brother made me feel that being a vampire can make us strong..we still can or what we wished for..and that was the night when i realized that their more to klaus..everytime my friends wanted me to play distraction for klaus their was a part of me that always used to be happy to see him...i always feel free when i talked to klaus ..he made me feel as if im special..i apart of me always liked klaus i guess i was just scared to accept it..thinking about what my friends would think...what elena would think..but i guess after elena can forgive damon for what he did to me..i can forgive klaus too..after all its my life and its ma decision to be with klaus..i dont think that i would have that much strenght to stay away from him..because there was apart of me that was always connected to him..i dont think i would ever leave klaus..i know what he is..i know what he has done...but i also know how human can he be...everytime i have spent with klaus changed my thoughts about him...i trust him and thats the reason i told him i want to be more then friends..i just want to get to know him..be around him...the way he is with me..the way he makes me feel special no one did liked that before...he make me feel worth you know..but im just afraid..." i said a tears falling out of my eyes..

"afraid of what..? that he will leave you..?" she asked standing besides me ...

"yea.." i nodded slightly trying very hard to hold my tears..."when i was human i was just insecure, neurotic, control-freak...i used to compared myself to elena...every guy i used to like used to fall for elena...i was insecure you know...you know whats funny...its really hard to believe that klaus didnt fall for elena too...people i used to love always loved elena first...they never accepted me...they used to use me for rebound...it hurted me alot...being a vampire changed me..it made me strong fearless...all the insecurities i had for elena washed away...but right now im just worried you know..my insecurities are getting best of me...klaus is thousands years old..he had seen or slept with more beautiful womens then me...i know klaus doesnt love..he thinks of it has weakness..and thats the reason im afraid to get too close.. afraid to love him ...what happenes when he will realize that im not worth..? what happens when he will meet someone who is better then me...? what happens when he leave me..?i dont want to lose him..because right now you people are everything i could wish for..i do like him alot..im just afraid to love him..afraid that he will pushed me away.." i whispered softly..rebekah hugged me soon enough holding me tightly against her. ..rubbing her palm on my back for comfort..

"you know i can assure that my brother will never ever leave you..im not taking his side because he is my brother..but because i have known nik better then anyone else..the way he is around you he was never liked that with anyone..me and kol we both are sure that nik is madly in love with you...nik never trusted anyone enough...their were many girls who had fallen for his charm but he was never interested in them..he used to feed them off...i mean he really never felt for anyone..not even for once in this thousands years he loved or cared enough...he always used to think vampire as a weakness..me and elijah myself thought of him as a heartless person..but i guess seeing him with you changed my mind...he does care, love..even you can see it caroline...dont let your insecure side make you feel low..just believe in nik...i believe in him...just get to know him more..." rebekah said smiling at me.. i looked at her smilied back..

"thanks" i smiled

"well what friends are for..?" rebekah said

"I'm not your friends" i scoffed at her..rebekah shocked at what i said..i could see hurt in her eys..

"whaat i thought we are...?" she asked her voice crackin a bit tears started to form in her eyes..n

"rebekah mikaelson are you crying..? awww i was just kidding...we are not friends we are sisters.." i said smiling at her hugging her tightly..

"you scared me" rebekah said hugging me back..

"so now that we are sisters are you going to tell me what was going on before i interupped you and nik..?" rebekah said smiling devishly at me..i blushes at that sight..

"i don't know what your talking about.." i said looking innocentd

"you babe know exactly what im talking about" rebekah said tickling my ribs..

"hey hey that's tickles.." i said using my vampire speed to get away from rebekahs grip to my bedroom….

"you done packing..?" rebakah asking checking the stuff I packed..

"yea.." I said turning around to the drawing to pack my curling iron..

"who do you packed this for..?"I turned around to see what rebekah was talking about..i saw her standing near my bag..with her eyesbrows raise a small devish smile on her lips and holding my lacy bra..

"what do you think.." I wickled at her..puting my curling iron in my bag..

"nik would enjoy taking it off.." rebekah said wickling at me..

"shutup" I said snatched my bra from her….

"yea yea I will shutup…" rebekah said..but only for now.." she said again stuckin her tongue out…I picked my teddy from bed and throw it on her..which she easily dodged…

"hey come on lets go shopping…I really wanna buy some new clothes.." rebekah said..i nodded..I changes myself into simple top and jeans..we used rebakah car…when went for shopping for around 5hours we shopped, ate, played games in malls...we had fun..truth to be told I like spending time with rebekah ..she made me forget about my friends….we both didnt wanted to go home..didnt wanted this time to end..we were enjoying this girls time..it started getting late…so me and rebekah decided to leave…rebekah suggested to go at my place first to collect my bags….we went at my place..my mom's car was stillnot their in driveway..i shook my head in disappointment…I went inside wrote a letter for my mom saying that im leaving for a weeks..i need time to be alone…I placed my bags in rebekah car ...

"you okay..?" rebakah asked..I nodded..rebekah started the car and made her way towards the original mansion..i started staring outside the window….closing my eyes I felt a soft yet strong arms carrying me to the house I caught the scent it was fimilar….klaus…..i slowly opened my eyes to see klaus…I must have fallen a sleep…I was way to tired from todays events with rebekah

"hey i can walk you know.." I said looking at him rubbing my eyes ….

"well you were adorable while you sleep I din wanted to wake you up.." Klaus smiled showing off his perfect dimples..i smiled at him…

"thankyou" I said snuggling my face in his neck…putting my finger tip in his dip of dimples..

"I love your dimples" I said snuggling even more..wrapping my arms around his neck…I heard him chuckle..he placed a kiss on my forehead..

"thanks for the compliment sweetheart" I heard him says..

"get used to it from now" I said placing a slight kiss on his neck….i felt him placing me in bed..i easily got snuggle in my pillow…he pull over the sheets to cover me up….i felt his lips brush mine forehead leaving a soft kis..

"good night love" Klaus said...

"good nightt kla.."I fell a sleep without completing my sentence...


	10. Chapter 10

chapter 10 siblings

i slept peacefully..dreaming about me and klaus..i dream the every moments i had spend with him...the way he saved me...the way we danced..the way i argued with me...each and everyone moment i memorize it..klaus and i never had perfect friendship or relationship...whenever we used to talk i always used to snapped at him..calling him monster or ,making him realize how bad he behave sometimes...i never personally hated him...i always had a softspot for dimples...i felt someone waking me up..i slowly opened my eyes and that he was rebekah...i sat leanly my back on the headboard of the bed..

"what it is..?" i asked her..she looked at me in concern...

"stefan is downstair..." bekah said...i narrow my eyes at her_...whats stefan doing here_..? i thought..i used my vampire speed to go to downstair...i was klaus kol sitting at the couch while stefan was standing near the doorway...as i went downstair everyone turned to look at me...kol and klaus gave me smile...i smiled back while a gave stefan angry look..i never hated stefan...i was just upset with him..because i used to considered him as a friend..i always supported him when he needed my help..but he didnt do that when the situation were reversed..

"stefan what are you doing here..?" i asked him crossing my arms over my chest..

"i wanted to talk to you about something..i went to your house but you werent there..so i though maybe you would be here.." stefan said..

"what is it you wanna talk about.." i asked him...stefan was about to answer but he closed him mouth and stare towards the originals..

"can we talk in private.." stefan asked giving the originals a side glare..

"no.." all the originals said before i could answer...

"sorry mate but thats not gonna happen..." klaus said

"yea and you really wanna say something you can say it in in front of us.." bekah said...stefan looked at me...trying to convince me with his please look to talk in private..i nodded at him..

"okay.. will talk outside.." i said..kluas used his vampire speed and block my way

"sweetheart.." klaus started to protest...i kept my hand on his chest

"yea, Im gonna be fine.. im just few steps away from you...and either way your gonna eavedropped on my coversation.." i said softly looking into his eyes..he nodded at me giving me a smile...i smile widley at him...i kissed his cheek

"thnx" i said whispered making my way out ..stefan followed me behind...we went outside it was early in the morning..the cool breeze hit my skin..i brush my palms on my arms...stefan came an stand besides me..

"so..?" i said trying to make conversation..

"why are you doing this care..." stefan asked...i looked at him confuse..wondering what he meant..

"i mean..why your with originals..?" he asked..

"they are my friends stefan like you guys were...kol and bekah are like my sister and brother..they are my family stefan..." i said..

"and klaus..?" stefan asked..i looked at him wondering what should i say..because i knew all the originals would be hearing our conversation...

"I like him Stefan…he is nice to me…actually he was always nice to me.." I told him…he shake his head in diappoinment …

" you cant trust him carooline…we all know what he has done.." he said..

"weren't you the person you told me that we all are the same..we all have done terrible things.." I told him..making him realize his own nodded at me..

"I remember care..but it doesn't mean that you should stay with him….you know that I care about right..? im thinking whats good for you.." he said..keeping his hands on my arms..

"when was your care for me when all of my friends decided to put me for distraction towards Klaus…when you guys weren't even sure whether he would have killed me or not…"I said steeping away from him….he looked at me in guilt…

"im sorry care…. I do care for you that's why I came here to apologize..im sorry okay..i do care for you..i was making sure you dont hurt yourself,,,i do respect your scision care you know that …its just we wanted the cure for Elena and…"

"Elena yea right….how could I forget that for precious Elena gilbert people are ready to risk their life…everything is about Elena Elena Elena ..the world doesn't revolve around her Stefan….you say Klaus is not trustble person…but are you…? " I asked him…he looked at me in shame..he knew that I cant trust him anymore specially with my life..he was ready to put his best friend for sacrifice for Elena.

" caroline..i love Elena you know that… I can do anything for her..but it doesn't mean im ready to hurt you okay…"|

"we are talking about the Elena who was in love with you..or we are talking about the Elena who was in relationship with you while she kissed and slept with your brother too…" I asked him…he didn't say anything but stare at me..

" she is sired to him…" stefan tried to clarify..i shake my head..

"damon gave her choice to leave him..he tried to set her free..but it was her that didn't allow him to do it..she stopped him Stefan…"

"but I love her..i want her to be happy"

"what if she is happy with damon…?" I asked I was never delena shipper..i hated damon more then anything else..but he was different with Elena..like Klaus was different to me…stefan didn't sae anything but satre at me…I shake my head an laughed slightly

"Stefan till what end are you going to stuck in this love triangle….your hurting Stefan.."

"Stefan I do care about you..you were my friend okay..you were my mantor…no matter how much I hate you for making me eat bunnies..but still its because of you im strong and in control…I was the one who always ship for stelena..but it was when Elena only loved you….but now its not the same Elena Stefan…she cant even decide with whom she wants to be with….you desrver better Stefan…who deserve a girl who loves you more then anything else..who will always choose you and only you…you cant always let a girl came between you and your brother Stefan…you should have learned your lesson from Katherine…I may not like damon but he is still your brother ….and family should be important….you should soon enough make decision for yourself..." I told him..i turned around to leave…but stopped i turned to stare at Stefan..he was thinking about what I said…

"Stefan"

"yea"

"im leaving town today…you can join us if you want ...i think its time for you to make a decision for yourself…" I told him assuring him a small smile while making way inside the house…when I went inside I saw Klaus and kol on couch while bekah was watching t.v…I went towards the couch and sat between Klaus and kol..klaus wrapped his arms around me…

"so whats the early talk about ..?" Klaus asked me…

" as if you didn't heard…" kol chuckled..

"shutup kol" Klaus snarled..i snuggled to him..

"nothing..it was just Stefan worring about me.." I told him..keeping my head on his shoulder…closing my eyes and inhaling his scent….

"you think hez going to join us and leave precious Elena behind..?" bekah asked keeping her eyes on tv…

"I don't know..i mean I think its time for him to think about himself…I don't want him to get hurt…" I told her..she nodded….i heard her saying in low voice _me too _..i looked at klaus raising my eyebrow at him..even he heard what bekah said..he shake his head..whispering he will tell me later..i nodded at him…I scooted closer in Klaus arms..

"I see someone has decided to give my brother a chance" kol wickled at us…i hit kol on his amrs..

" I already gave him a chance a while ago.." I told him…

"ohh that was friendship chance but this chance is something different.." he said grinning at us…I could see bekah smirkling too…

"and just don't forget to spell your room…me and bekah don't want to wake up from your moans and wild sex.." kol said bluntly…I hide my face in my hands in embarrassment..klaus snarled at kol….making rol of a newspaper and throwing it on him…

"what nik..i was just stating the obvious..." kol pouted…

"sorry about him..he forgets his manners …" Klaus whispered giving kol dead glare at which kol roll his eyes..

"I have manners" kol protested..we all turned to look at him..

"ohh then were are they kol..?" bekah asked him..

"I do have manners bekah but I just prefer not to use them" kol wickled at her…we all rol our eyes at him…bekah looked at me..

"that's the mannerless mikaleson in our family.." bekah said..i shake my head laughing at kol..

"ohh please bekah..im the handsome mikaelson…."

"no your mannerles..and boring brother.." bekah said rolling her eyes at him..kol put his hands on his heart faking a hurt..

"im hurt bekah..i thought I was the fun brother..boring describes Elijah…" kol protested..

"he can get boring sometimes but Elijah is noble brother too" bekah argued..

"yea he is…" we all agreed at him…I looked at klaus..

"what kinda brother are you..?" I asked Klaus at his blue eyes…

"ohh hez the brother who says I love you by daggering his siblings…" kol said bluntly…bekah laughed at it…I could feel klaus tighten his grip around me..i looked at him..he was hurt…kol words hurt him..i mean I knew kol didn't mean them..but he said it without thinking…I know Klaus did dagger them to protect them…I got the hold of his hands..joing our fingers …our hands fitted perfectly in eachothers and…

"he did it to protect you guys..maybe you should be a little thankful.." I hissed at them….i could feel Klaus glare on me…I looked at him..he was shock that I defended him…I squeezed his hands giving him a small smile…I turned my head towards other siblings..their laughter dead…

"nik he was just joking" bekah said soflty..she saw the hurt in Klaus eyes..so did kol…

"it didnt look like a joke" Klaus said..holding me close to him…he needed a comfort…I squeezed his hands…

"nik.." kol was about to say something..but Klaus held his hands..

"I don't wanna hear it…" Klaus snapped…kol shut his mouth..i looked at kol and bekah they both looked guilty…

"so what describes the others mikaelsons..?" I asked trying to talk and calming the atmosphere..bekah knew what was on my mind she gave me a smile..

"ohh nothing…elijah is noble mikaleson…finn was boring one…nik is protective one..kol is irritating one.." bekah said …klaus looked at her when she said that he was a protective brother..she gave him a smile..which he accepted ..i rested my back against his chest..he relaxed in my touch..

'ohh yea im irritating then who are you then..?" kol pouted at her…

"im beautiful and caring sister" bekah said smiling widely at us while we all roll our eyes at her behaviour…

"beautiful..? did you every saw a mirror..?" kol stated…bekah scoffed at him….i could feel Klaus trying his hard not to smile while kol was irritating bekah…

"you look like a scarecrow…your stubborn..irritating and not to forget strumpet.." kol laughed at bekah but stopped dead when her shoe hit his head pretty hard…klaus chuckled at them…I tried to hide my laughter…

"not you too nik.." bekah said..she heard Klaus chuckling at strumpet comment..klaus held his hands in defence…while hiding his face in my hair…

"you cant tell anyone to shutup when they are obiviously stated the fact…" kol stated..bekah used his vampire speed to hit him..but he ran towards the other end..me and Klaus strted laughing at them…they were ranning away from eachother like tom and jerry from one corner to the other corner….after running like that for minutes bekah finnaly got the hold of kol's jacket she pulled him..and started hitting his legs..while kol pulled her hairs she started screaming …we all knew that it was not hurting her but she was been dramatic sister like always…before we could pull them aprt they were thrown away from eachother...by Elijah...

"what the.." bekah and kol said at the same time..

"Elijah.." we all whispered while Elijah nodded and rubbed his hands on his suit while plcing it in his pocket…

" what are you doing here..?" Klaus asked him..while we all looked at him ..

"I came to make sure you guys don't kill eachother…it looks like I came at the right time.." Elijah said…


	11. Chapter 11

Chap 10

"Elijah.." we all whispered while Elijah nodded and rubbed his hands on his suit while placing it in his pocket…

" what are you doing here..?" Klaus asked him..while we all looked at him ..

"I came to make sure you guys don't kill eachother…it looks like I came at the right time.." Elijah said…

"Elijah...Miss you brother.." kol said giving him a brotherly hug...while bekah squeezed him tightly in her arms...

"Wel i guess you missed me alot then..'" elijah said chuckling at bekah happiness...it was then he turned his attention towards me...he narrow his eyes at me..wondering what i was doing there...klaus immediately wrapped his arms around me protectively which didnt go unnotice by elijah...bekah cleared her throat...

"Elijah may i introduced you to miss caroline forbes are new member of family.." bekah said smirkling at me...i smiled at her...elijah came forward and held his hands for me...

"Welcome to our family miss forbes.." elijah said politely i shake his hands..he smiled kissing my knuckles..i felt klaus arms around me tighten...

"She is soon to be miss caroline niklaus mikaelson brother.." kol said grinning at us...i tried to hide my blush while klaus sarled at his brother...i saw elijah looking back and forth between me and klaus...

"What did i miss..?" Elijah asked looking at everyone...we all looked at eachother wondering who will be kind to tel him the whole story...

"You will really need a strong drink for that brother" bekah said...she went to the bar and take out same bourbon...and handling a glass to elijah and everyone else...she started telling everything about us...me trusting klaus...going for club...fighting with elena and damon...i saw elijah reaction when he got to know about what damon did to me...

"Elena forgived damon after what he did to you...but she cant forgive klaus...i didnt expected that from her..." elijah said looking at me..i saw bekah rol her eyes at her brother..

"What do you expect from the petrova girls...they are just whore...coming between brothers.." bekah hissed...klaus and kol laughed slightly at her comment..

"Comeone bekah your just jealous because stefan doesnt love you anymore..", kol said bluntly...i could see bekah trying to control her tears..she used her vampire speed locking herself in her room...i looked at kol giving him a death glare...

"What i was just joking.." he said trying to look innocent...i throw a near by lamp at him...that he easily catch..

"Well it doesnt looked like a joke.." i hissed at him..he looked at elijah for support...but he just shuggered his shoulder...

"Its your mistake kol..you should make it right..." he said...kol roll his eyes.. making his way towards bekah door..

"Now i can understand why you daggered him..." i whispered to klaus...he chuckled at me..

"I heard that..." kol yelled...

"Glad you did..", i yelled at him too...

"When we will be leaving..? " i asked klaus cuddling in his chest...

"Tonight" he whispered...i nodded at him...

"Where are you guys leaving..?" Elijah asked...i looked at him...i forgot for a seconds that he was there with us too..i saw his eyes getting soften at our sight...the way he was staring us was different...

"We all are planning to go for a vacation trip ...for weeks..." klaus explained..elijah looked at me..

"And your willing to go..? Leaving your friends and family here..?" Elijah asked me in confusion...i nodded at him..

"Im..i dont wanna stay in this town anymore..." i said sadly resting my head in klaus shoulder...elijah was about to say something but klaus held his hand to stopped him...Elijah nodded at us..

"Elijah why dont you join us too..?" I asked him...he looked at me thinking whether to accpet it or not..he looked at klaus..

"Klaus he can came right...? We all are going as a family...he is a family too.." i told klaus looking at elijah too..klaus nodded at me..

"Elijah she is right..your a family too..why dont you join us.." klaus said..elijah nodded at him..

"ill think about it.." elijah said giving both of us a small smile...i moved out from his grip but he kept his hold on my waist tighten...

"Where are you going sweetheart..?" Klaus asked..i roll my eyes at him...

"I need to talk to bekah.." i told him...messing his hairs with my fingers...he nodded at me...i turned towards elijah he was staring at me with his jaw open...i gave him a small smile...he came to his senses and nodded at me...i used my vampire speed to make it to upstair towards bekah room...i saw kol standing outside her room...i raised my eyebrow at him..

"What are you doing 0utside..?" I asked him.

"She is not answering her door.."kol pouted..i roll my eyes at him..i knocked the room..

"Bekah its me care open up.." i said...as soon as i complete my sentence the door was open..i smirkled at kol shocked reaction making my way inside kol following me...as we went inside we saw her sitting on the middle of the bed...tears falling down her cheeks..

"Bekah.."

"Kol go away.." bekah hissed without even looking at him...i made my way towards her...pulling her in my arms...

"Atleast hear what he has to say.." i told her...brushing her hairs softly..

"He knows nothing but to use my feeling as an insult for me..." bekah said..her voice was soft...i could feel her tears on my chest...

"Im soory bekah...i didnt meant what i said okay...i didnt even realize that your love for stefan was true.."

"Kol you dont know anything about what i feels...you werent there when me and stefan were together...you didnt even knew how much i love him...and you still dont." bekah said softly...

"Im sorry okay...i wont do it again..but you should move on bekah...loving the guy who doesnt love you anymore...it will hurt you more..."

Kol tried to make her understand but it made her cry more...kol came hugged her...she easily got cuddle in her brothers arms..

"Stefan is stupid enough to leave you and loving elena who cant even decides which brother she loves" i told her..kol nodded at me...

"Care is right...your beautiful anyone could love you...stefan doesnt even deserve you.." kol said

"did you just call me beautiful.." bekah raised her eyebrow at himm wondering did se heard him right...

"ofcourse your beautiful...its in our mikaelsons genes ...we are born with beauty..." kol grinned..i roll my eyes at himm..._always full of himself_.. bekah laugh slightly hugging kol..i smiled at them..

"so have you girls decided where you guys wanna go for the trip..?" kol asked changing the subject..

"im not sure.." bekah said looking at me..

"then decides we will be taking our jet..we are leaving tonight.." kol said...my eyes got widen

"you have your own jet..?" i asked him...kol and bekah simply laughed at my reactions..

"ofcourse we do" kol said wrickling at me...

"ofcourse you do" i said shaking my head at my silly question...i made my way downstairs towards klaus..i saw him talking to elijah about something...he gave a smile as he saw me...opening his arms for me..i sat besides him he wraped his arms around me..we saw bekah shaking her head at us..

"what is it sister..?" klaus asked her..

"nothing..its just hard for me to see you been so soft and caring" bekah said chuckling...while kol and elijah had small smile on their face

"well get used to it" i wickled a them..cuddling to klaus...

"so love have you decided where we will be going...?" klaus asked..i shake my head..

"i dont know..which country to select.." i told them...

"brazil."

"mexico"

"russia" kol started yelling all the names of the places ...i shake my head at him...

"no..." i told them...

"where do you wanna go then... let me guess **space**..?" kol scoffed rolling his eyes

"well i could take you there if you want..." klaus said... i blushes at his words..

"no...is there any place you guys havent visited..?" i asked them curiously...

"we visited most of the countries babes.." bekah said...i nodded at her...a idea pooped in my mind i used my speed to library...and came back in seconds in klaus arms...i opened the world map...

"well now we will see which country you guys havent visited yet.." i stated grinning at the originals

"smart.." elijah said..

"she is my sister ofcourse she is smart.." kol said proudly patting my head...i stated calling the names of the countries...alaska, canada, denmark, mexico, colombia, brazil, argentina, russia, australia...they almost visited all of the world...i scoffed at them...

"there is not even a single place you havent visited...you visited almost all the places" i told them..they all chuckle at me..i crossed my arms over my chest scoffing at them..bekah hold the map and started looking at the map...

_"_not almost.." bekah said looking at the map...we all turned to look at her..

"actualy we did" kol argued..bekah shake her head ...keeping map on the table and pointing towards a country...

"no we havent...i dont believe we ever been here..." bekah said pointing at a place.

"there isnt any place left ..." kol said but when he saw which country it was..." actualy there is " he said looking at us...me klaus and elijah moved forward to look at place where bekah pointed..

"INDIA" we said in union..

"yup..none of us ever been there.." bekah said while everyone nodded...

"not even you..?" i asked klaus..he shake his head..

"no sweetheart...i dont believe i visited India.." klaus said..i nodded at him..while thinking about visting India...i grinned

" i have decided where we will be going.." i said clapping my hands..

"where..?" kol asked in excitment

"ofcourse India..i mean this is the only place you guys havent visited yet..so why dont we go their and make it our first time.." i grinned at them..while bekah grinned at me...i looked at kol..

"okay.." he nooded ..i smiled at him giving him a tight hug..

"thank you thank you thank you" i stated..i looked at elijah and klaus..

"you think ill ever reject you..?" klaus smirkled at me..i gave him a wide grin..he pouted..

"what no hug for me" he pouted..while i roll my eyes and laughed at him..giving him a tight hug...thank you i whispered..low enough to hear him...

" i cant wait to leave.." i said clapping hands ...klaus chuckled at my excitment...

"how about we get ready now then we leave...?" elijah asked...d

"your coming too...?" i asked him..he nodded at me..

"its family trip..ofcourse ill join my family" elijah said ...we all smiled at eachother...rebekah and kol started researching for information and places in India on net...whiel klaus and elijah talked at some bussiness..i look at all of them...it was so hard to believe that i got so easily close to the mikaleson..two days ago if anyone would have asked me about me being friends with all the originals i would have laughed at their faces...two days ago they all were my enemies they vampire who were ready to kill us..and whom we were ready to kill..and now i was with them..staying in their house...considering them as a family..planning family trips with them..i looked at everyone..kol was a irritatting but still a nice and caring brother i ever wanted...bekah was different the day she came to town i hurted her...and now i was planning my trips with her..it was until now that i realized that we are so similar to eachother...even if i may not know them from my childhood they still did something for me and made me feel special..like no one did before...not even elena or bonnie...it was always elena and bonnie..i was just a third wheel in our friendship...but now i had a family a real family...the family who look dangerous for outsiders but for me loving and caring people...i look at kol bekah and elijah..now i have two brothers and sisters who care for me..who are ready to travel for me..so that i could get a distraction...and how can i forget klaus...the most dangerous predator but stil my caring and cute boyfriend with dimples and sexy accent.. who is sweet with me..who makes me feel worth...

"so lets get ready" bekah said pulling me out of klaus grip..i looked at klaus yelling in my mind **help me**... he chuckled at me helding his hands up in defence...i gave him a death glare..**ill kill you **...bekah pulled me into her room and we started packing all the stuff she buyied during shopping...after 1hour..we all were standing out side the house...placing our bags in klaus SUV... i looked around...im really leaving mystic falls...i thought...

"are you sure your ready for it...? i mean we can still stay if thats what you want.." klaus said wrrapping his arms around me..i chuckled at him..resting against his chest...

"no...i made my mind already..i wanna leave this town..i want to be with you.." i told him..he smiled at me..kissing my forehead..

' are you sure...after this their is no stepping back..." klaus said ..i nodded at him...

"im pretty sure..."

"are you..?"

"if you asked me once again i swear ill change my mind.." i hit his chest...he smiled at me holding me tightly in his chest...

"im soory i was just making sure...now that your ready to be with me..i wont let you go..."

"i dont want you too.." i told him resting my head in his neck...he rubbed his hands on my back...holding me tightly showing off his possesiveness...

"once again cuddling.." kol smirkled at bekah and elijah...i turned around to look at him resting my back against klaus chest..

"do you have a problem with that..." klaus asked wrapping his arms around my waist resting his cheeks against mine...

"yea...dont be loveydovey there is a yound child here.." kol said..

"yea kol is right ..even if im thousand years old im still the youngest in the family.. i dont want you guys to corrupt my mind on love." bekah said making her way towards the car..

"who said about you being child...? i was talking about myself sister..." kol scoffed at her...for which bekah hit his head...kol made an attemp to pull her hair but she used her vampire speed to ran inside the house..kol followed her too..me and klaus shake our head at their childishness

"are they always like this..?" i heard a voice..i turned around and saw stefan with a suitcase...

"is there a room for a extra member in your trip..?" stefan raising his eyebrow at me ...i looked at klaus..wondering whether he will allow stefan to come or not..

"caroline its your decision..ill accept what it is..." klaus said ..i hugged him tightly thanking him..i ran towards stefan hugging him too..

"yes we have room for an extra member..." he hugged me tightly...i pulled away looking at him..

"are you realy coming with us..? i mean leaving elena..?" i asked him..he just simply kissed my forehead

"yea...you were right earlier...elena is not the same elena anymore with whom i fell in love with...i need to move on i cant always let a girl came between me and my brother..i want someone who just loves me and no one else..." stefan said softly..i could relate to what he was feeling..i used to feel the same until i started being close to klaus...being with him the though of no one loves just vanished from my mind..because i knew that someon loves me...and not only him but his whole family loves me...

"hey your gonna be okay.." i assure him squeezing his arms..he nodded at me..

"ofcourse ill be okay im with you right..and plus there was no way i was going to let my sister go alone with the most dangerous vampire family.." stefan said grinning a bit at his own joke...

"they wont hurt me.." i assure him..

"i know but a brother can care right..." i nodded at him...

"no one will hurt her when she is with us.." i turned and saw klaus making his way towards at us..we smiled at eachother..he wrapped his arms around me..kissing my cheeks...

"is it okay if stefan comes with us..?" i asked klaus ..

"sweetheart i told you its your decision.." klaus said..i hugged him tightly kissing his cheeks and nosetip

"thankyou" i whispered ...

"well look who decided to join us.." kol said putting his hands around stefan shoulder squeezing it tightly..stefan hissed in pain..i took a step towards them

"kol leave him alone..he is like my brother i dont want you to hurt him." i told kol..his eyes went soften..he left stefan side picking his suitcase and placing it in the back seat of the car...

"yea the brother who allow his brother to rape and used his sister.." kol hissed making his way on the driver seat...i turned to look at stefann.

"you okay..?" he noddedf

"i kinda deserve it.." he said..

"you do" i heard kol and klaus whispered...i turned around to gave klaus dead glare but he avoided my glare and started making his way towards the car...

"come on lets go.." i told him.. making our way in the car...kol sat on the driver seat while me klaus sat on the back seat...stefan sat on the middle..we all were waiting for bekah and elijah...i hope bekah dont mine stefan coming..it was already hard for her to stay around stefan i dont know how she will react..i felt klaus rubbing his hands on my arms...

"she will be okay...she always is..." klaus whispered in my ears...i looked at him wondering how easy it was for him to read me...i smiled at him...we saw bekah and elijah making their way out of the house...as soon as bekah saw stefan her eyes got widen with surprise but she easily got them covered...she totally ingorned stefan and sat on the passanger seat ..making elijah sit besides stefan..._well its better then i hoped _..kol started the car,,,

"bye bye mystic falls" bekah said as kol started to drive outside the town..the small town mystic falls were nothing happenes except being surrounded by vampire werevolves witches..hybrids...

.

.  
.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: sorry for taking so much time to upload the chapter..i had to write two stories at the time ..I hope you like this chapter..:)**

* * *

**Strong Beautiful And Full Of Light**

**By Lovelyridz**

* * *

Chapter 12 Streets Of Jodhpur

"Come on lets go.." i told him.. Making our way in the car...kol sat on the driver seat while me klaus sat on the back seat...stefan sat on the middle..we all were waiting for bekah and elijah...i hope bekah don't mine stefan coming..it was already hard for her to stay around stefan i dont know how she will react..i felt klaus rubbing his hands on my arms...

"she will be okay...she always is..." klaus whispered in my ears...i looked at him wondering how easy it was for him to read me...i smiled at him...we saw bekah and elijah making their way out of the house...as soon as bekah saw stefan her eyes got widen with surprise but she easily got them covered...she totally ignored stefan and sat on the passenger seat ..making elijah sit besides stefan..._well its better then i thought _..kol started the car,,,

"bye bye mystic falls" bekah said as kol started to drive outside the town..The small town mystic falls were nothing happens except being surrounded by vampire werewolves witches..Hybrids..it almost took 20 minutes for us to reach the place were jet was ready..i was about to pick my bag but Klaus held it before I can..he told me to get settle in jet with bekah while they will place our bags in jet..i nodded at him while making my way inside the jet with bekah..as we went inside me and bekah sat on the couch..we started talking about our plans and places that we wants to go…we didn't told our plan to anyone..not even Klaus…me and bekah wanted to plan this trip by our own and enjoy it like we want to..because me and bekah we both like different cultures..and India is the only place where you can see as many as cultural you want…bekah opened her laptop opening the tourist places that are famous in India…at last we decided the exact place we want to reach..we saw boys making their way inside…I nodded at bekah telling her to talk to the pilot about the destination in India we want to reach..she nodded at me making her way towards pilot on her way near the cabin kol asked her where Is she going but she simply ignored him..kol raised his eyebrow at me but I shrugged my shoulder in response..kol scoffed rolling his eyes making himself busy on cel phone I saw Klaus and Stefan making their way towards me..i smiled at both of them, both of them sat beside me..i immediately got cuddle to Klaus..i could feel Stefan staring at us..i knew it was hard for him to see klaus in non serial killer mood but he needed to see Klaus soft side too..i saw bekah making her way out of the cabin she gave me wide smile assuring me that the plan was going as we planned..i smiled at her..i saw everyone staring at me and bekah ..

"I hate this" kol pouted..we all turned our head to look at him

"and what is that you hate..?" Elijah asked as bekah sat beside him reading a magazine

"Been out of group..care I thought i'm your favorite brother..you can't keep me out of your secret plan" kol pouted crossing his arms..

"someone being childish" bekah murmured..kol turned his head to look at her giving her a death glare..but she hide her face in the magazine..kol turned his attention back to me

"you can share your plan with her but not me its not fair…" kol said pointing at bekah.

"she choosed me because im much better then you" bekah grinned at kol..kol narrow his eyes at her..

"better in what ..?sleeping with guys..strumpet" kol snarled..bekah roll her magazine and started hitting kol head, it was Elijah who pull her away from kol..

"kol apologize to your sister..its not the right way to talk to a lady" Elijah warned him..kol raised his eyebrow at him

"you joking right..?" kol asked..

"Does it look like im joking..?" Elijah said placing his hands in his suit pockets..kol looked at everyone..we all gave him a 'apologize to her look'..kol roll his eyes at us..

"im sorry for saying bad things to you.." kol said..bekah nodded at him a small devilish smile on her face while getting herself busy in reading magazine.

"Why is it you girls can't tell us where are we going..?" kol asked crossing his arms in a childish way ..no one could say that he had lived for thousands years and was a dangerous vampire..

"Maybe because we don't want too" I smirkled at him..

"nik.." kol looked at Klaus asking for his help but Klaus shrugged his shoulder hugging me tightly to him.. I smiled at his touch

"Why is it so much important for you to know our plan..you can wait till tomorrow"I told him..

"okay don't tell me I don't care" kol said making his way towards bar..he starting drinking the beer ignoring all of us..i roll my eyes at him..i saw bekah and Elijah reading books while me and klaus were busy in cuddling to eachother..stefan was the only one who sat quietly..i look at him saw him staring at bekah secretly..i poke him in his rib making him look at me..he turned his attention to me looking embarrass when he realized that I caught him staring at bekah…I raised my eyebrow at him..but he just shook his head in laughter..i could see bekah looking at us..so I decided to change the subject..

"Did you told anyone that you leaving..?" I asked him breaking the silence. everyone turned their head to look at us..stefan shake his head

"No..after my talked with you..i went straight to meet Elena..but she was busy with damon they went to the lake house to complete Jeremy mark..i mean atleast she could have told me that she is with damon. I wouldn't have said anything but she lied to me..it was bonnie who told me..so without talking to anyone I packed my bags and decided to joined my sister " Stefan said..we all could hear his voice getting low at each sentence..but he still managed to give me an smile i squeezed his arms giving him a small smile

"Believe me your friends are idiots thinking about raising silas…"kol murmured..

"well then its good that we are not in that plan anymore" Stefan said looking at me..i nodded at him..

"why do they want the cure..? for Elena..?" Elijah asked..i nodded at him

"yea they want her to be human and see what she feels for damon is true feeling or just sired bond" bekah smile sarcastically..we all laughed at her comment

"and you don't want cure for Elena…? To make more hybrids..?" Elijah asked looking at Klaus..my laughter dead as soon as I realize what he meant..i never asked Klaus this question..what if he wants to use Elena blood.? Did he really want hybrids..? where his family not enough..? elijah, kol, bekah me..? weren't we enough..? I looked at him..i saw him staring at me..he could easily read my mind…he could see the worries in my eyes..he turned his head to look at elijah

"NO.." Klaus said..we all looked at him in shock..

"no..?" Elijah asked coming to his sense..klaus gave him a smile..holding me hands intertwined our fingers…

"I don't need any hybrids when I have my family with me.. I don't want fake loyalties I want people to be loyal to me because they want too.." Klaus said squeezing my hands..i smiled at him..he kissed my temple wrapping his arms around me to pull me closer we all sat like that for minutes me and Klaus cuddling happily ..all others staring at us recollecting exactly what happened

"what the hell did you changed my brother into…?" kol asked caroline breaking the silence while Elijah and bekah had a small smile on their face..klaus roll his eyes at him..

"I didn't do anything,.." caroline said cuddling to Klaus ..i saw Stefan shaking his head ..

"dude now that you're in this trip you should get used to their cuddling" kol said patting Stefan shoulder..stefan nodded at him..

"so where are we going..?" Stefan asked changing the subject

"India" I grinned at him..he chuckled at me..

"Good its going to be an new place for me to visit.." Stefan said..

"you too never been there..?" I asked him..he shake his head at me..

"nope..damon was there in India for years .." Stefan said I nodded at him ..

"Well then its going to be first time for all of us" I smiled at everyone ..

"It will kind of you if you share you plan with us.." kol said I raised my eyebrow at him..

"I thought you don't care" I said grinning at his irritated expression..

"your even worse then Niklaus" kol said pointed at me..i chuckled at him

"Nope Im not..i can't dagger you even if I want too" I said smiling at him…I heard Klaus laughed at my comment

"I could do that for you" Klaus whispered in my ears making me grin…

"I hate you both.." kol pouted..i stuck my tongue out to tease him..he tease me back..we both laughed at eachothers childish behavior ..

"You know I don't hate you..i hate nik." Kol snarled at Klaus..

"What did I do..?" klaus asked..

"How can you get so lucky to have a girl like her.." kol scoffed at him..i laughed

" I know right..?" I winkled at kol..

"shut up both of you" Klaus rolled his eyes at us making us laugh more..we starting teasing and talking with eachother for hours..elijah tried his best to ignore our childish way and trying his best to make bekah stay away from kol before she decides to break kol teeths..after hours I saw everyone falling a sleep..stefan kept his head on my lap sleeping peacefully while kol and bekah kept their head on each other..no matter how much they fight they always had each other back..elijah kept his head resting on the back of couch sleeping his books in his hands..i felt Klaus moving his fingers on my arms..i looked at him saw him staring at me..i moved snuggling my face in his neck he hold me closer to him..

"I like it here with your family..with you.." I whispered holding his shirt in my palm…

"They are your family too" I heard him whispered..i smiled I like this Klaus …he was much better when he didn't try to kill anyone..

"I can only be vulnerable when Im with you caroline" he whispered softly reading the thoughts of my mind like usual I turned to look at his face..i rubbed my nose with his in childish way

"I know" I whispered to him..i could see his corner of the lips turning into a smile…I dip my finger tip on his dimples making him smile more..he touched my fingers bringing them to his lips and kissing them softly that gesture made me blush..

"you know kol was right..im lucky to have you.." Klaus whispered touching my fingers to his lips I could feel his breath on my fingers..i laughed slightly..hiding my face in his neck..he chuckled at my shyness..we sat like that for hours enjoying each other company..i closed my eyes letting the sleep take over me..

I woke up when I felt someone waking me up..i opened my eyes and saw rebekah smiling at me.. i rubbed my eyes washing away the sleep from my eyes..

"Come on we reached.."bekah grinned at me..i saw everyone waking up and making their way out..except klaus who was busy keeping me in his arms I smiled at him..i saw bekah making her way out jumping up and down in excitement I shake my head at her moving away from klaus grip giving him a hand to stand..he held my hands intertwined our fingers before moving out of the jet…we went out I saw bekah clapping her hands in joy..she saw me and gave me a wide grin..

"so now are you going to tell us where are we..?" kol asked caroline as they made their way outside the airport..

"We are in RAJASTHAN one of the most famous state in India known for its culture and tradition.." I grinned at him..

"And it's also known as 'The land of kings' " bekah said ..i nodded at her..we have done little bit of the research of rajasthan..we all made our way outside ..i look around in reach of the man who was going to pick us up..i saw him near the gate holding the board written my name on it..

"Come on lets go" I said making my way towards him, everyone following me.. I went to stand in front of the man .he has a dusky skin tone with brown eyes and mustache..he was wearing a white formal long full sleeve shirt and white pants he had a colorful round hat on his head ..

"hie im caroline forbes" I said giving him a smile..he nodded at me..

"Welcome to India maam" he smile bending his arms from the elbow upwards and face the two palms of the hand placing the palms together and keep the folded palms in front of the chest. Utter the word **Namaste** and while saying the word bow the head slightly…he took our bags and placing them in car..he opened the doors for us to settle down…me bekah Klaus sat on the middle seat while kol Stefan sat on the back and elijah took the front seat

"Thank you" I smiled at him..he smiled bow his head slightly..he moved to the other side of the car opening the driver door and settling in..he started the car..we all looked out of the window…the weather was perfect..The cloud was clearly blue..we could see mountains at the distances making the landscape look amazing.. The city is a doorway to the wonderland of sand dunes, shrubs, rocky terrain and thorny trees.. bekah started clicking pics of the landscapes

"The weather is so bright.." bekah said still looking at the landscapes around her ..the driver smiled at us..

"We are going to Jodhpur one of the second famous and the largest city in Rajasthan after Jaipur(The capital of Rajasthan).The city is known as the "Sun City" for the bright, sunny weather it enjoys all the year round "he explained we all nodded at him

"I heard that each city is referred to different names is it right..?" I asked him looking at my phone were the Rajasthan tabs were opened..klaus smiled a bit wrapping his arms around my shoulder looking at my cell too..

"Yes its right..Jaipur the capital of Rajasthan is known as "pink city". Jodhpur is known as "blue city". Udaipur is known as "white city". While Jaiselmer is known as "yellow city" he explained..we all looked at him confuse..i wondered why all cities are been named after colors..?

"why the cities are been named with different colors..?" kol asked him the same question that was on my mind

"Each cities as its own story..As for jodhpur where we are going… It is referred to as the "Blue City" due to the vivid blue-painted houses around the Mehrangarh Fort.." he explained we all looked around and saw the desert started surrounding both the sides of the roads..we could see local people's travelling through camels all of them wearing simple white clothes and round hat on their head too..some of them were running in the desert areas racing, smiling among themselves..

"why do people wear that colorful hat on their head..?" I asked him curiously pointing towards his head…kol started looking at the man hats and the hat the local people were wearing..

"It is known as TURBAN ..In the Rajasthani costumes the style of tying the turban is very different and elegant it is slightly curved bands as well. The people in the Rajasthan is recognized by the style and the color of the turban the person are wearing on their head" he explained

"So each city as different color or designed turban..?"Elijah asked curiously speaking for the first time..the man nodded at us.. I started talking the pics of the landscapes..klaus helped me up clicking the pics in different angles ..bekah started patting my shoulder I turned to look at her..she pointed outside the window..we saw a small local boy around 4-5years wearing the same traditional clothes and turban on his head riding the camel elegantly..he was so small for his age to ride the camel, the way he was riding and smiling without any fear was perfect..me and bekah started clicking his pics.. when he saw us he slowed down his camel and simply smiled bowing a Namaste to us..we both bowed him a Namaste too..he smiled riding the camel at faster speed…and turned around giving Klaus a wide grin...it took around 2 hours for us to reach the exact jodhpur city..the city was different….our car went to a alley..it was a bit crowded we could see many foreigner tourists examining the city architecture and handwork all the houses of the city was made by different architecture..They had different different carving for their houses.. …we could see the little roadside stalls has a number of antique and woodwork shops…all the tourists or local people were buying different different antique made of wooden..some of the shops were of bangles, sari that mostly Indian women's wear..i saw a young couple near the sari shop the boy placed the dress material which was made of different colors and placed it on the girl head..the red color material was suiting her skin color anyone could see the blush appearing on the girls face her boyfriend started taking pictures of her before kissing her forehead…it was cute I clicked their pic..i looked at Klaus..he was looking at the same couple too smile appearing on his face..i kissed his cheeks turning his attention towards me he gave me a smile and a quick peak on my forehead…...we could hear people speaking in their in their traditional language…soon enough our car went out on the main road..we could see trees lakes and building starting surrounding us..private cabs and buses…we all started looking at the surrounding it was way to much different then mystic falls..or any foreign countries the atmosphere, people, architecture, cultural was way too much different it was nothing like our country….we all were busy in our own thought busy looking at the scenery and surrounding..it was the driver whose voice made us came back to life

"Welcome to Umaid Bhawan Palace" he said as the gates of the palace got opened..we all stared at the palace with our eyes widen…all of our jaw dropped even Klaus couldn't help but stare at the palace

"WOW" that's the only word that came out of everyone mouth..me and bekah knew that umaid palace was the best palace suite in jodhpur but we didn't realize it until we saw it from our own eyes..its was fucking fabulous or the best palace I had ever seen in my life..

* * *

**Authors note: here it is thanks for reading the chapter,give me your reviews regarding the chapter**

**i have uploaded the story profile pic of umaid bhawan palace you guys can check it..:)**

**till then see ya next time ;)**

**and NAMASTE :)  
**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Thank you guys for your reviews..:)**

** VampireDiariesLuver: yes this palace is very much real :)you can google it..it is more large then my profile picture shows...  
**

** sweetieraquelchukwurah: I haven't decided regarding Elena and Damon part yet, In further chapters I might add some scenes with them, the story is just yet started there are still many chapters to go… ;)**

* * *

**Strong, Beautiful And Full Of Light**

**By Lovelyridz**

* * *

Chapter 13 Umaid Bhawan Palace

"Welcome to Umaid Bhawan Palace" he said as the gates of the palace got opened..we all stared at the palace with our eyes widen…all of our jaw dropped even Klaus couldn't help but stare at the palace

"WOW" that's the only word that came out of everyone mouth..me and bekah knew that umaid palace was the best palace suite in jodhpur but we didn't realize it until we saw it from our own eyes..its was fucking fabulous or the best palace I had ever seen in my life..The umaid bhawan palace, as I read it happens to be among the largest palaces in India with the constructed are running to about three and a half acres over a total ground area of 26 acres..our car went through the garden area we could see many types of flowers…it was beautiful

"Is that a peacock..?" Stefan pointed towards the area near a garden were the peacock was walking..we all stared at him in widen eyes..i never saw a peacock before..it was beautiful ,the peacock had a predominantly blue with a fan-like crest of spatula-tipped wire-like feathers and a elongated upper-tail covert feathers which bear colourful eyespots.

"Peacock is our national bird..you could see many peacock warding on the road or tourist places as well too..we have many peacock roaming around the front and the back lawns of the palace" the driver explained..i raised my eyebrow in surprise…the driver stopped our car in front entrance of the palace..there were butlers to open the doors for us bowing their head welcoming us..as we all stepped out of the car..we stopped ourself staring at the massive umaid bhawan palace..staring at the beauty in front of us..from the moment we enter , we were transported into a fairy tale world..all the hotel staff were dressed in royal attire rajasthani ensemble with a plate of 'aarti' and 'garland' in their hands as a welcome ceremony making us feel like royal family member itself..me and bekah grinned at eachother loving the place already..we could see even the boys admiring the palace..we went ahead and saw the doorman guards having a mustaches as big as three feet curled and set in a place, me and kol kept staring at their mustaches until Klaus poke our ribs to move forward..the guards had stupendous mustaches..he smiled bowing slightly opening the door for us..we read that rajasthan was known for architecture but as we went inside,the palace was amazing piece of architecture itself..all of us jaw dropped looking at architecture and carving surrounding us…the design and interior were different

"I wished we could have owned such palace during 1400eras.." bekah murmured looking at the surrounding

"It's so different " Stefan grinning looking the statues of tiger and rajasthani arts hanging on the walls

"I'm surprise that for thousands years I hadn't heard more about such design itself" Klaus chuckled admiring the beauty .all the original nodded at him..i could them staring at the massive interior designs with their jaw dropped..

"Everything is ART DECO coming straight from the 20's and the 30's..Fritz Lang's 'METROPOLIS'" we heard a voice behind us..we turned around looking at a young might be in mid twenty man wearing a suit his hands in his pocket with a smile on his face..well he was attractive..i thought., he came forward holding his hand out for Klaus..we looked at each-other wondering whether he heard Klaus saying the line of thousand years..but from his expression it didn't looked like he did

"Welcome to umaid bhawan palace..I'm the general manager Amar Singh..ill also be accompanying you through your tours while you're in Jodhpur" he said shaking his hands with Klaus smiling politely

"Klaus mikaelson and this is my family" Klaus said smiling slightly waving his hands towards us..the manager looked at us shaking our hands one by one…we all could see him looking at bekah longer then anyone else..the way he was looking we could brightness in his eyes, blush started forming on bekah cheeks...Elijah cleared his throat standing in front of bekah blocking the manager view..me and bekah both roll our eyes at him…_so much brotherly possessiveness _I thought..the manager back away nervously looking at all of us…I gave him a smile encouraging him to talk..he smiled back

"Ill accompany you guys to your suites…" The manager said..what was his name again..?agar..? nah amar..yea amar..he said waving his hands to follow him..

"So this interior is all ART DECO..?" bekah asked the Amar curiously..he nodded at us trying not to lock his eyes with bekah which she noticed..

"Like I said earlier everything is art deco coming straight from 20's and 30's ..it definitely feels like a time capsule.." he laughed slightly making his way forwards..we all turned to look at the surrounding..the interior is simply stunning a bit grandiose for a hotel but truly amazing as a 20 century. the main hall has a soaringly high, dramatic but beautiful central dome of 104 feet high and the circular foyer..The wings were gorgeous..the entire palace is full of atmosphere..and the restaurant, bar, were all managed by seemingly royal guards with their grand TURBAN in place..we feel a sense of royalty while walking the way, looking at the ramparts and rooms of the old places..we made our way towards elevator…as we stepped inside the working elevator was with its original brass details, wood carving even the metal gate gave it a charming touch..

"I have to say sisters you have chosen the best place ever" kol grinning patting mine and bekah head slightly..

"Thank you brother" I grinned patting his head too..The Amar smiled at us..

"In our country only royal families stays in such palace there aren't any hotels as big as this one" Stefan chuckled..

"Actually Umaid bhawan palace is actually own by "Maharaja's" means kings, it's a royal palace" Amar the manager said..we all looked at him confuse

"but it's a hotel right..?" bekah asked him..he nooded at us laughing slightly at our confuse faces

"Umaid Bhawan Palace was called **Chittar Palace** during its construction due to its location on Chittar Hill, the highest point in Jodhpur. Ground for the foundations of the building was broken on 18 November 1929 by Maharaja Umaid Singh and the construction work was completed in 1943. The Palace was built to provide employment to thousands of people during the time of famine." He explained._.wow it was only built to help the people with employment good_ ..we nodded at him waiting for him to continue his story..

"The umaid bhawan palace is one of the world's largest private residences. A part of the palace is managed by Taj Hotels. The hotel is named after Maharaja Umaid Singh, grandfather of the present owners of the palace, this monument has 347 rooms and serves as the principal residence of the erstwhile Jodhpur royal family." He explained..

"Wait a sec..so your saying that the royal families lives here too...?" I asked him totally been confused..he nodded at us

"The present owner of the Palace is Maharaja(king) of Jodhpur **Gaj Singh**. The Palace is divided into three functional parts - a luxury Taj Palace Hotel (in existence since 1972), the residence of the erstwhile royal family, and a Museum focusing on the 20th century history of the Jodhpur Royal Family. The opening hours of this museum are 9 am to 6 pm. There is also a gallery showcasing the most exotic automobiles owned by the royals." He explained as the elevators door got opened we all followed him around to the wings..

"WOW..i didn't knew that the palace was so big that it was divided into three sections" I murmured looking at look Klaus in surprise..he gave me a smile wrapping his arms around me….we all walk through the wing feeling the sense of royalty we saw the staff bowing to us slightly with a smile on their face…the manager made his way towards the one room..Giving the key to me…

"It's the Maharani means queen suite…." He said waving his hands towards the door telling me to opened it..i opened the lock of the door making my way inside..i stopped dead looking at the room..

"Wow" I said softly..i could feel everyone behind me I turned around looking at grinning bekah..i gave Klaus a wide grin

"This room is awesome" I grinned at him..he nodded at me admiring the room

"You requested a room for you and miss rebekah mikaelson..so this is the maharani suite we upgraded for you two lovely ladies" he smiled at us politely…the room was cozy done in an old "caste" style very high ceiling, stone walls, rugs, I made my way towards the bathroom it was rather spacious art deco style bathroom with the combination of soaking tub/shower..the best feature was the balcony with two lounge chairs overlooking a stunning 180 degree open view over the back lawns…I could see the grounds are stunning with bougainvilleas in all colors boarding the enormous lawns on which the peacock was warding

"That's the Mehrangarh fort you could see from the balcony….one of the sightseeing we will be doing in your day tour" Amar said pointing towards the mountain miles away from the hills..the room was simply superb with a great view of the mehrangarh fort..

"Like I said earlier this hotel is situated at chittar hill..so you could see from the hill top the view of the city.." he explained waving his hands towards the view of the balcony ..we all look at the view from our balcony it was soothing to the eyes all the houses painted in blue..it looks like sea along the hill side..like the driver said earlier...

"The Blue City" I whispered softly looking at the houses painted with blue..now I exactly understood the reason behind naming the city also as Blue City…

"I can't wait to see our room" kol grinning bouncing up and down little bit..even if they lived for thousands years and saw as many as places or palaces like this they sometimes act liked a normal child who is eager to see new world…the manager nodded at him making his way out..To the other side of the wing.. me and bekah follow them eager to see their suite too

"This are your two keys for two Maharaja(king) suite" he said handling each of the key to Elijah and Stefan…Elijah opened his door making his way inside..the room felt too cold having an absolutely huge ante chamber reminiscent of North Korean diplomatic meeting room. with a huge screened off bedrooms and luxuriously large walking closet with a view over the lawns..

"Cool" kol commented racing in human speed towards the balcony….

"Now I want to see mine and Stefan room" kol said looking at the manager..he nodded at him making his way towards the opposite suite of Elijah..kol snatched the keys form the manager unlocking his door in rush..we all chuckled at his enthusiasm..his room had a enormous marble bathroom in art deco style. The bedroom had a dressing area, study area, highly efficient air on, magnificent views over the grounds and was probably the largest hotel room I have ever seen..the room was full of amazing art and period furniture and was quite stunning…

"Awesome" kol grinned..i chuckled at his reaction snuggling to Klaus as he wrapped his arms around me..

"I have to admit you and bekah has selected quite a nice place..your guys planned well" Klaus chuckled at us..

"Yupe we know, our plan is best because kol isn't the part of it"bekah said grinning devilishly at kol while kol gave her death glare…i roll my eyes at them.._so childish_….

"well it seems you guys fight a lot" Amar said chuckling at kol and bekah..

"Don't even ask" Elijah chuckled patting amar shoulder..

"no matter how much they fight they still love eachother" I winkled smiling at kol and bekah..kol squeezed bekah in his arms..

"Yes she is right we love eachother" kol said squeezing bekah in his strong arms..

"well then why don't you guys share room with eachother.." Amar suggested..

"no" they both yelled making all of us laugh….

"I'll prefer staying with caroline" bekah said smiling at me…..i smiled back

"Like that's gonna happen" kol chuckled..we all looked at him..

"what do you mean.?" Stefan asked..

"ohh nothing its simple..klaus and care are a thing so obviously they will spend their nights together I don't think you will like to stay hearing their moans at night..or you can stay if you're interested in threesome.." kol grinned at bekah….i heard Klaus chuckled at his comment as I hide my face in his neck in shyness

"ewwww he my brother… don't give me images" bekah said hitting kol arms..we heard someone clearing the throat..we saw Amar standing nervously embarrass by our conversation..

"I'll leave you guys to your own devices…" he said giving us a slight nod and making his way out closing the door..

"And now you made him embarrassed..you don't know how to behave don't you..? " Elijah asked calmly yet unhappily at kol.. kol looked down at his feet in shame..i could have laughed at him..the most dangerous vampire in the history was feeling guilty and was been scolded by his brother..i could see bekah giving a devilshy smile to kol..but her smile vanished as Elijah gave her a angry look..she too looked at her feet composing her face avoiding Elijah glare….he shake his head at her while making his way out of the room to his suite…kol released the relief sign as Elijah walked out..he pulled bekah hairs harshly..

"Ouch" she yelped..

"That's for getting me scolded by Elijah" he hissed at her..bekah stormed out of the room angrily..i look at Stefan ..he smiled shaking his head making his way towards bed..me and Klaus made our way out of the room..klaus closed the room of their suite behind us..

"I'll go see bekah.." I told him squeezing his hands giving him a kiss on his cheeks..i turned around to make my way towards the room but I was being pulled harshly by Klaus making my body press to his..he wrapped his arms around..resting his forehead on mine..

"Don't go" he whispered I could feel his breath on my lips..i opened my eyes staring into his blue eyes..he brushed his knuckled on my jaw caressing my cheeks with his thumbs..i blushed at his touch..his deep blue eyes staring at me with care..i turned my eyes to look at his pink lips our breath getting mix together.. I could feel him leaning closer to me..i closed my eyes waiting for his lips to touch mine..i had dreamed about this day the day me and Klaus would kiss, i wanted to feel his lips..wanted to see how it feels to be kissed by him..i feel his lips brushed mine softly but before it could connect we heard someone clearing throat..we turned around looking at the servant who was standing outside the kol suite carrying bags, and once again our kiss was interrupted , I closed my eyes in irritation moving back to give enough space to let the servant go inside the suite..i opened my eyes giving a shy smile to the servant..he knocked on the door, and placed the bags inside as the door opened and went away I could feel him smirkling at us..i hide my face in embarrassment..

"argghhh" i groaned , Klaus wrapped his arms around me kissing my temple

"someone is ashamed of me." I heard him whispered..i shake my head slightly looking at him.

"I'm not ashamed of you..it's just the look he gave was making me blush" I said hiding my face in my hands..i felt him chuckle at me..i hit his shoulder ..

"it's not funny" i hissed at him..

"I know, it's just even been a vampire you're so human and blush in a childish way" he chuckled at me

"I'm just a vampire stuck at 17 what you expect from 17 years old girl..?"I said crossing my arms over my chest..but he couldn't stop laughing..i crossed my arms over my chest to stay mad at him..but the way his laughter filled my ears I couldn't help but laughed with him..his laughter was something i always want to hear…we kept smiling at eachother looking at each others eyes..he brought his fingers brushing my hair to place them behind my ears..his fingers brush my cheeks slightly we leaned again to feel eachothers lips..but we heard kol door unlocking from inside me and Klaus backed away keeping distance trying to hide the irritation ..we both nodded at eachother before using our vampire speed to went to our suites….i went inside the room slightly irritated..why is it always someone disturbs us when we are about to kiss.._arrghhhhhh..i hate it_..i thought making my way to my bed..

"what happened to you..?" I jumped alittle when I heard bekah asking me from behind..for a seconds I forgot that I was sharing my rooms with bekah..i shake my head at her..

"nothing.."..she looked at me not convince with my answer but stil she shrugged her shoulder picking clothes from her bags..i saw my bags at the end of the bed…

"So Amar is cute" I said looking at bekah I could see the blush forming on her cheeks..i just wanted bekah to be happy..she was like my sister now..i didnt wanted her to be stuck in love with stefan..its not that i dont trust stefan..i do trust him..but i dont want that he should leave bekah when elena will be back in his life..at the end the love they had was epic

"Don't start" she scoffed but still blushing..

"I'm just saying that he is cute, I mean he has morals" I said chuckling at her..she throw her dress at me..

"I said don't" she hissed..i held my hands in defense..we sat quite for minutes..no one dared to talk

"I was thinking to have a bath, and to have a look at the remaining palace.." bekah said breaking up the silence

"okay ill join you too.." I smiled at her before placing the bags on the bed and started picking out the clothes ..i wanted to see the remaining palace too, only the entrance and the rooms left us speechless I wanted to see how others palace wings are…me and bekah had quick bath..we changed ourselves into jeans and tops..me and bekah decided to go by ourselves without interrupting the boys we made our way outside pressing the buttons of elevators, waiting for the elevators to arrive…as the door got opened we saw Amar singh stepping out of the elevators but he stopped himself when he saw us he moved back inside to give us space to go inside the elevator ..he smiled at us..

"I was about to knock on your doors asking whether you guys like to have a tour or not.." he said..

"well we decided to take tour by ourselves without boys, you could guide us" bekah said giving him a shy smile. he turned his head trying to hide his blush..he pressed the elevators buttons at the ground floor..i slightly poke bekah on her rib winkling at her..she gave me a smile…the elevators doors got opened we followed Amar to the wing area opposite to the reception..we saw the doormen guards with big mustaches opening the doors for us..it was fascinating to see them in action as they opened the gate to let people in or out, bowing as if we were the MAHARAJA..we admired the new place we saw every inch of the hotel was breathtaking in its splendid, magnificent and decadent opulence with the royal tradition imprinted on every artifacts and curtains. It must have been impossible for the prince to maintain such a huge palace but for now letting the Taj having take it over..we could see many guards with large mustaches..

"why do the guards have such a big mustaches..?" I asked amar as we were following him..

"The guards get up around 2 0'clock in the morning if their duty was to begin at 6 0'clock tending their mustaches and settling it like a handle bar..the Rajputs of Rajasthan are very proud of handle bar mustaches as they are of their ancestry" he explained we nodded at him..i saw bekah looking at him admiring his beauty..i elbowed her bringing her back to life..she blushed at me while staring back at amar carefully listening to the history.. he narrated the marvels of the hotels and the historical importance and his experiences so far… he also shared the story of the his ancestry who were the personal butler to the King GAj Singh II who handed the management to the taj hotels groups ..we followed him near the giant door..the guards opened the room revealing the inside swimming pool area.. the indoor pool was beautiful ..interior design with art deco style mosaics reminded me of the one in heart castle..The pool walls were decorated by different rajasthani paintings..at corner sides..the wall were painted with natural colors with fishes designs on it

"We have both indoor as well as outdoor swimming pools..the internal pool you could see that the painting hanging over the wall are made by paints..so the temperature is kept upto 210c so as not to cause any harm to the wall painting and the murals dome with natural colors.." he explained..the indoor pool was stunning we could see rose peddles floating on the water..the underground pool was with all zodiac sign and spain which made me feel like to be here all night…the lights were already deem it was romantic too..i smiled thinking about Klaus…I saw Amar secretly admiring bekah while she was looking at the natural colors painted fishes designs on the walls with her mouth opened with surprise.. he turned his head away when he saw bekah turned to face him..he cleared his throat

"Come on ill show you spa and gym.."he said making his way towards the next way..

"Totally staring at you.." I whispered to bekah low enough not to be heard by anyone..she chuckled at me pushing me by her hips playfully..we made our way towards the spa we saw few people in the spa area..

"This is Jeeve spa manned by Ekraj, a naturopathy expert from Nepal who will be your companion and guide while you will visit the spa for the rest of your stay" he explained pointing towards a man might be ekraj who was busy talking with some people,,Amar smile helding his hand out for us to move out of the wing…we heard him following us around..we stood to next wing which was gym..he took us to the fabulous gym, one of the most modern and self contained, I ever saw, the equipments were all state of art like treadmills and vibrators, abdominal benches..

"At all the pools, the staff members will be attentive, with fresh fruits ,water, and towels.. so you don't need to worry about anthing " he assured us..we both smiled at him widely..

"This place is beautiful" bekah whispered

"I know" he said looking at bekah,,but turned his head away slightly not wanting to get caught.. but I saw that…I smiled thinking about both of them..cute….we heard his cell phone started excused himself making his way in the corner..minutes later he came to stand in front of us..his faces slightly looking sad

"Sorry but I have to leave..you ladies can make yourselves comfortable in the garden ..the atmosphere will help you keep your minds calm" he said..

"No problem it's okay" I smiled at him..i could see his eyes turning slightly towards bekah but he looked back at me soon enough nodding and making his way out…me and bekah gave smile at each other while roaming at the other areas it took us mostly 25minutes to find exact way out for garden ..we didn't asked for help because we didn't wanted to be looked like fools..the palace was giant..we kinda got lost..if we would have told anyone that they would have laughed at our face..rebekah wanted to compelled some staff member but I warned her not to do such things..she roll her eyes at me but still accepted my request..atlast we made our way outside..it was getting dark..the lights on the garden were making the garden look more beautiful..we could still smell the freshness of the flowers around us…the atmosphere was perfect..i rubbed my palms around my forearms as the wind flew threw us hitting our skin..even we may not get cold but still it cold wind send us shiver….Amar was right the atmosphere helped making our mind calm

"Well well aren't you my unfavourites blondes' I was looking for..?" we heard a familiar voice behind us..me and bekah turned around with our eyes widen in surprise..we saw Elena…elena..? no, Elena can't be here ..they doesn't even know we are here..even if they did damon wont let Elena came here alone….i stare at her she had curl hair…but Elena never had curl hair…curl hair was only of…..my eyes got widen in realization

"Katherine" me and bekah whispered..as bekah came to stand besides me..crossing her arms over her chest.. she smirkled at us making her way towards us to stand in front of us…she moved her fingers on her curl hair rolling it over her fingers..

"so where is my favourite original..?" she smirkled at us…me and bekah looked at her in confuse..what was she talking about..? who original….?..was it Klaus..? noo it cant be..klaus hates Katherine..he would kill her the seconds he saw her face..it wont be kol..he had softcorner for witches from what I heard from Klaus…so it only left…me and bekah looked at each other with widen eyes realization the original she was talking about…

"Elijah" we whispered..

"well you guys aren't such dumb I thought you could be" she smirkled at us..her bitch mood activated as usual..

* * *

**Author note: here is the chapter thank you guys for reading it :)…give me your opinion and reviews regarding the chapter…there is a special note i would like to share is that ill start uploading a new profile picture of this story as i upload a new chapter as well, to let you people see exactly how certain things or places looks which i have mention in my story..today you can see the profile pictures of indoor swimming pool in the umaid bhawan palace...so let me know what you guys thinks..?**

**-Why is Katherine here..? what does she wants exactly..?**

**-Will it affect stefan when he gets to know about Amar and bakeh…?**

**Till then see ya next time ;)**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N : Thank you guys who reviewed followed and favorite my story and sorry for taking so much time to update, i was kinda busy in a festival even that festival is soon going to be describe in the upcoming chapters**

**helfabulousgirl : i love Katherine so don't worry she will be bitch to everyone except caroline and the originals..;) **

**Guest : sorry for taking so much time to update was kind of busy but i promise ill keep updating as fast as i could**

**Klaroline-teenwolf : thank you so much for always helping me out.. love ya **

**LoveK : thanks for calling my story bomb ;) but seriously sorry to keep you waiting**

**i hope you guys enjoy this chapter**

* * *

**Strong Beautiful And Full Of Light**

**By Lovelyridz**

* * *

Chapter 14 Sacrifices

"Well well aren't you my unfavorites blondes' I was looking for..?" we heard a familiar voice behind us..me and bekah turned around with our eyes widen in surprise..we saw Elena…Elena..? no, Elena can't be here ..they doesn't even know we are here..even if they did Damon won't let Elena came here alone….i stare at her she had curly hair…but Elena never had curly hair…curly hair was only of…..my eyes got widen in realization

"Katherine" me and bekah whispered..as bekah came to stand beside me..crossing her arms over her chest.. she smirkled at us making her way towards us to stand in front of us…she moved her fingers on her curly hair rolling it over her fingers..

"so where is my favorite original..?" she smirkled at us…me and bekah looked at her in confusion..what was she talking about..? who original….?..was it Klaus..? no it can't be..Klaus hates Katherine..he would kill her the seconds he saw her face..it won't be kol..he had soft corner for witches from what I heard from Klaus…so it only left…me and bekah looked at each other with widen eyes realization the original she was talking about…

"Elijah" we whispered..

"Well you guys aren't such dumb I thought you could be" she smirkled at us..her bitch mood activated as usual..

Me and bekah moved faster to our suites to interrogate Elijah...bekah was more than furious...she wanted to use vampire speed to get to our suite or at least kill katherine but she couldn't do that specially not in front of everyone..we walk in hurry we could see katherine following us but but more of all admiring the palace..

"Walk fast..." bekah hissed at her while the door for elevators got opened..katherine roll her eyes making her way inside..soon the door got closed katherine was being held by throat harshly by bekah..i wanted to interfere but seeing how anger and pissed bekah was i decided against it..

"Why are you herr...?" She snarled almost cocking katherine..

"why would i answer you..? you aren't my boss" she hissed trying to loss bekah hold on her throat but hold it tighter squeezing ut

"I..Wanted to seee elijah" katherine said her voice started cracking...

"Stay away from elijah..." she hissed squeezing her neck she was about to say something but elevators door got opened..bekah pushed her harshly against the wall while making her way out...i gave katherine a hand to stand...she looked at me for a minute before considering it..

"Thanks" she said giving me a small smile...i looked at her wondering whether i heard it right or not.._did she just thank me..? whatever _i smiled as i walk out of the elevator following bekah...we made our way towards the maharaja suite..we waited outside until the door was opened...bekah went inside in a vampire speed pushing elijah harshly..klaus looked shock at her sudden outburst..

"What is wrong..." Elijah was about to say but bekah interrupted him

"Tell me it isn't true..?" She asked at him..Elijah looked confuse wondering what bekah was talking about...

"What are you talking about..?" He asked holding bekah arms slightly..

"Me" a voice came..we turned around and saw katherine standing her the door frame her arms cross over her chest..she had a smile on her face..

"Katerina." Elijah whispered as his eyes got widen at the sight of her

"Elijah" she whispered taking few steps forward towards him..i stare at both of them i could see nothing but love for each other..never in my life i thought Katherine was capable of feelings not after what she did to us...

"Came to lion Dan by yourself...fantastic" klaus said calmly making his way towards her..we all could see the seriousness behind his calmness...katherine stop dead in her track when she heard klaus..i could easily saw fear in her eyes she looked at elijah..who looked down

"Elijah" she whispered but he didn't said anything...for a second he turned his face side vise making his eyes locked with mine...my held my breath in shock when i saw love and fear in his eyes.._he loved katherine_...he immediately looked away..but he was afraid to let everyone know...family came's first for him_..always and forever_..and he was ready to sacrifice his love for his family.. i closed my eyes not knowing what to do..? How to stop klaus..? Or how to help Elijah..? I looked at katherine i could see betrayal hurt in her eyes..she thought that elijah wont allow klaus to hurt her but she was wrong and that's why she felt betray

"Elijah i came here for you ...for us.." she whispered taking steps towards him..

"And you thought that Elijah will take your side turning his back on his own family..?" Bekah asked laughing sarcastically ...klaus joined her...i couldn't help but feel bad for katherine and Elijah...klaus made his way towards katherine..

"Katarina Petrova..." he whispered dangerously...i saw elijah turning his head away avoiding his contact with klaus and katherine...katherine stare at elijah without breaking her eye contact..tears starting to form in her eyes..i saw klaus pinning her against the hall harshly making me and elijah looked at them in fear..Before he could do anything i vampire speed myself in front of katherine pushing klaus away..

"Caroline" klaus hissed ...i crossed my arms over my chest standing in front of katherine protectively..

"This trip is supposed to be family" i hissed at them..bekah laughed..

"Yea right...and she is not family..." bekah hissed making her way towards us..i held my hands up to stop her..

"No killing" i hissed seriously..bekah stopped looking at me in shock..

"You're kidding right..?" She asked..i shake my head...

"No...Im very much serious" i said...i pointed my fingers at klaus and bekah..

"No one is going to hurt her.." i threaten i could see klaus trying his best to control his anger.. it was clearly written on his face that _no one ordered him..he order everyone he was the alpha male_..but i don't care..i looked at elijah..

" Elijah, i think you and katherine should have a walk.." i said making Elijah attention back to us...he looked at me confuse..

"Care.." bekah protested..but ignoring her I made my way towards Elijah...i stood before him..he composed himself placing his hands in pocket behaving like everything is okay

"like i said...you and katherine should take a walk..." i said trying to make elijah understand..i could see his eyes moving towards klaus for a second..

"Caroline.." klaus hissed in anger..but i ignored him..

"You should make your decision before it's too late elijah..once its change you can't take it back..no matter how much you want to" i said giving him a smile..i turned to look at katherine who look scared and in fear to be in front of everyone...i looked back at elijah giving him a assuring smile..a smile started forming on his lips that made his eyes twinkle in happiness he leaned giving me kiss on forehead before walking in front of katherine..he held his hands out for katherine..she looked at him with hurt and betrayal..instead of accepting his hands she walked out of the room elijah hurtfully pulled his hand back placing it in his pocket following her out of the suite

"What the hell is wrong with you" bekah yelled making me jump in fear a little.. _oohhh nooo_

"Just because I'm good to you doesn't mean im good with everyone" klaus snarled pointing his finger at me making me take few steps back in fear..

"What the hell is wrong with me..? What the hell is wrong with you..can't you see how much elijah is in love with her.." i said trying my her to keep my voice low..

"Love..? We don't love.." klaus laughed sarcastically...i looked at him in hurt..if he doesn't believe in love..Then where was our relationship supposed to go..? what happens when i fell in love with him..will he ran away from me..?Are we supposed to stay like this forever..? No feeling at all...? Only lust..? I shake my head making the thoughts vanish..

"Just because you don't love doesn't mean everyone around you doesn't either" i said looking in his eyes..i could see many emotions in his eyes after hearing my comment, the comment was not only meant for Elija but for me too...i turned my eyes away from his didn't wanted him to see what i feel or much hurt I was...i looked at bekah..

"Have you guys ever thought what elijah feels..? What he wants..? What is the reason behind his silence..?" I asked looking between klaus and bekah..they looked at me in silence..

"No, right..? That's what i thought..if you would have tried understanding him you could have seen what i have seen.." i said softly...

"She doesn't deserve him" klaus hissed..i shake my head..

"It's not your decision to make..i don't think Elijah ever interfere in your personal life making your decisions does he..? like you guys have rights to make your own decision and stay happy ,he has the same rights too.." I explained narrow my eyes at both of them in anger..

"Katherine can be change..just because she is evil bitch doesn't mean she is going to be like that with Elijah too..and like i said anybody capable of love is capable of been saved.." i whispered locking my eyes with Klaus...it was important for him to remember that he and katherine are not any different..they both did what they wanted too to save themselves...but its doesn't mean that they doesn't have any heart..i wanted him to understand that like him even Katherine has some humanity that Elijah has rights to see...he gave me long look before walking out of the room...i signed looking at bekah..

"At least you could do is try keeping your brother happy he deserves that much, especially when he does everything to make you guys happy" i whispered..bekah looked at me tears forming in her eyes..

"I'm a terrible sister.." she whispered..i shake my head vampire speeding myself to hug her tightly..

"No you're not..." i whispered brushing her hairs..

"Of course I'm..i never thought that elijah might be in love with someone" she said her voice cracking..

"Because he never let you guys know it.." i whispered looking at her..as i wiped her tears..She nodded at me..

"At least you could do is be nice to Katherine" i whispered smiling at her..she scoffed..

"Like that's going to happen.." i narrow my eyes at her in which she just shrugged her shoulder..

"I'll try..okay." she said..i nodded giving her a hug..

"Go talk to klaus.." she whispered in my ears..i pulled away from hug giving her a smile before walking out of the room..i looked around wondering where he might be in this entire palace...i decided to check my floor first..but he wasn't there..i almost wander the whole palace but i couldn't found him.. i went downstairs checking whether he was at the gym or pool but he wasn't even there...i went at the back lawn at least hoping that i could find him there...and i did...he was standing in the middle of the lawn his back facing me..i saw him tapping the head of the peacock..i took my cel and started clicking their pictures...i made my way towards them...

"Hey" i whispered afraid to say anything else...but he didn't said anything..i stood beside him facing him..he didn't even looked at me i knew he could feel me

"Are you angry with me..?" I asked my voice coming out in whispered i could hear my own voice in fear...but still he didn't answered he stood there watching the peacock wander the lawn as if i didn't exist...i stood there for minutes waiting for him to speak but he didn't i could feel tears forming in my eyes..when i was sure that he won't talk to me i turned to make my way inside..

"What are you doing to me caroline..?" He asked making me stopped..his voice soft like i never heard before...the way his tongue rolled over my name brought shiver to me..i turned to look at him and found him still in the place were he was before watching the peacock..

"What..?"

"What are you turning me into..?" He asked again..i didn't knew what to say or what to do..

"I don't understand"

"For 500 years it was my mission to kill the only person who failed my way to break the curse..i wanted nothing but to kill her..." he hissed slowly i could heard his voice raising in each and every word..

"Why did you stop me..?" He yelled turning in speed as he made his way towards me..i took few steps back in tears that were not ready to fall at last feel from my eyes rolling down my cheeks..i could see his eyes getting soften..

"I.."

"Why you're doing this..?" He interrupted asking me softly this time..

"Why your making me vulnerable..?" He asked..i shake my head i held his face in my hands making me look at him..

"I'm not trying to control you or change you klaus...It's for your brother for your family...like you deserves to be loved elijah deserves too..he was ready to sacrifice his love for you...he was there for you whenever you wanted him to be...but would that make you happy seeing him sad because of you..?" I asked caressing his cheeks he shake his head as a no..

"No, he deserves to be happy but not with katherine she will bring nothing but pain to him..." klaus hissed..i knew exactly what to say to him..i took a deep breath before finding the right word to say to him

"If i wouldn't have trusted you, wouldn't gave you a chance thinking the same thing your thinking about katherine right now...that you will hurt me even it was damn sure that you wouldn't then were that would have left us..?" I asked softly..he stare at me..i could see his expression getting change at my each and every word..i knew he understood what i said..but still he didn't said anything..I moved closer so that our forehead rested against eachother..

"Klaus...everyone deserves chances..like i gave you chance because i knew you will never hurt..same Elijah gave chance to katherine knowing that she won't hurt him. he deserves to be happy too..like your family accepted me because of you i want you to accept Katherine for Elijah too" i whispered..i could feel his breath on my lips...we stood like that for minutes forehead rested against each other..he didn't said anything he kept quite...then i felt it...i felt his hands on my waist holding me closer to him...i closed my eyes as i felt his lips touching me forehead i could feel his breath on my skin as his lips got parted..i kept my palm on his neck as my fingers touched his jaw...

"Thank you " he whispered i looked at him in confusion.

"Thank you.?"

" yea...to think about my family taking care of their feelings that even i didn't took care off" he whispered i could see regret and guilt in his eyes..i smiled..

"No need to thank me..They are my family too right..?" I asked..he nodded giving me smile..

"Then it's my rights to think about them" i grinned..he laughed showing off his dimples he leaned kissing my nose tip...

"What are you doing to me.." he whispered chuckling in a bit his arms tighten around me.i blushed in his arms..

"I'm doing nothing" i whispered..

"of course you are..in kol language I'm getting whipped " he chuckled playfully..i hit his chest looking at him

"No..you're still dangerous Big Bad Hybrid...who can be dangerous when he wants to be...but not with me" i whispered softly i held his collar pulling him closer to me..

"I'm only me when im with you" he whispered...i smiled then my eyes got widen in surprise..

"OMG that was the Taylor swift song name.." i looked at him in shock..i covered my mouth with my hands trying to hold my laughter...

"Did the big bad hybrid listens to taylor swift song..?" I teased him..he roll his eyes.

"I have to stay with bekah in the same house what you expect?" He raised his eyebrow at me..i couldn't say anything but laugh at him..He stood there crossing his arms over his chest looking at me as i laugh at him...

"I'm sorry" i said wiping the tears from my eyes that rolled down from the laughter..i looked at him giving him a smile but soon enough that smile turned into laughter...i could see him getting irritated moved closer wrapping my arms around him as i laughed..i pulled away looking at him controlling my laughter..

"I'm sorry" I whispered holding his face in my hands..he nodded smilingly..

"I like it when you laugh" he whispered as his fingers touched my corner of the lips..making me more smile..before i could say anything i felt something poking my toes i looked down a wide grin spread over my lips when i saw it was a peacock who was feeding the beans that were near my shoes ...i could see his long and colorful features on his back and little bit on his head...his feathers of different different color green,..but there weren't up..they were downwards in one place...i could see blue,white and green color in it..his eyes and body whole of blue color..it was beautiful to watch at..i kneeled down staring at his eyes...i could see my own reflection in it..

"Should i click your pictures like you did with mine..?" Klaus chuckled..i looked at him in shock.

"How did ...?"

"Vampire hearing" he chuckled..i smiled shaking my head...sometimes i forget that im still a vampire...i slowly moved my finger trying to touch peacock head...i was afraid whether he will allow me or not..i didn't wanted him to ran away...as i touched the peacock i could see him snuggling his head for me..i smiled as he enjoyed my touch...then suddenly he backed away flattering his whole feathers upwards in a curves...i smiled at the view...

" he likes you" klaus whispered as he wrapped his arms around me..peacock turned flattering his feather dropping some of the feather on the grounds running to the other side.. i kept my head on klaus shoulder as i watched the peacock running peacefully flattering his features...i looked down staring at the feathers that were dropped whenever he flattering them..They were beautiful

"You should keep them" a voice said making me and klaus turning our face to the side..i saw amar making his way towards us smiling as usual...he kneeled down picking up the features in his hands..

"You should keep them.." he said again giving them to us..

"Why..?" I asked taking the features and examining it..

"Peacock features are said to be lucky..you can easily get them in market but you are more lucky because you got it by yourself or he gave you by himself" he chuckled making me and klaus smile...

"Nice...i like animals.." i whispered..he nodded..

"Good, because soon enough you will be befriended to a new one " he said..

"Which animal..?" I asked narrowing my eyes at him

"you will see" he said smiling at me..he gave a nod to klaus making his way inside..

i looked at klaus wondering what he exactly meant..klaus just shrugged his shoulder..

"Come on we should go inside..it's getting late.." he said holding my hands as our fingers intertwined together...we started making our way inside but stopped when we saw elijah and katherine making their way out their hands intertwined and laughing about something...

"They are happy...he is happy.." i whispered to Klaus squeezing his hands slightly..i smiled giving me a small nod..

"Big brother.." klaus said making elijah and katherine to stopped their laughter and to look at him in fear...i saw katherine look back and forth between klaus and elijah wondering whether elijah will stand for her or not..her doubt were immediately vanished when elijah wrapped his arms around her giving her a smile..

"Niklaus.." he said...i looked at klaus squeezing his hands...he squeezing back assuring me that everything is fine...

"Katerina...or may i say katherine..."klaus said making his way towards her i could see fear in her eyes...klaus went to stand in front of her...but elijah stood between them...klaus chuckled

"No need to protective.." klaus said rolling his eyes..he held his hands in front of her..

"Welcome to the family.." he whispered surprising us all..i smiled after watching elijah eyes twinkle in shock then happiness...katherine looked at elijah...he nodded at her keeping his hands on her back..she smiled before shaking klaus hands...he nodded before stepping back and wrapping his arms around me..

"and just to let you know...betray us again you won't be able to see the world.." klaus whispered softly but yet dangerously..katherine nodded holding elijah hands in her...i roll my eyes at his threat always trying to prove his alpha male..we nodded at them before making our way inside...we could see many tourist inside the palace clicking pics of the dome and of the guards with the mustaches..i was so busy looking at my surrounding that i didn't realized that klaus was saying something..

"Uummhh.?" I looked at him..he smiled.

"I was saying that...will you came on a date with me tonight..?" He asked..i looked at him raising my eyebrows

"Today..?" He nodded..

"In Here..?" i asked..he smiled squeezing my hands..

"yea" he said smiling the guard who was standing near the elevator

"where..?"

"Thats a surprise" he winkle..

"Okay...then what should i wear..?" I asked as we made our way towards the elevator...

"wear Anything..still you will look beautiful" he whispered grinning as i blushed at his comment..

"Cheesy" i winkle shrugging my shoulder to his..As the elevator doors got opened we moved in...their were other 6 people with us..me and klaus moved to the one corner of the elevator...the elevator was big enough to carry 10 people at a time..klaus stood behind me keeping his hands on my waist as the elevators got more crowded...many tourist were discussing about the palace and how beautiful the place was...i smiled thinking about it too..it was indeed beautiful...then at the next floor a couple get in the elevator making me took a step back pressing my back to the klaus chest as they stood in front of me leaving no place to stand...klaus immediately wrapped his hands around my stomach pulling me more close i could feel his hot breath on my neck...i bit my lips as his touch send shiver to my body, ..i kept my hands on his intertwining our fingers..Then the elevators doors got opened..me and klaus moved out of the door making our way towards the suite..we walked hand in hand as the staff bow their head at us slightly...i smiled at them as they always make us feel like royals...as we made our way towards klaus suite we stopped in front of his door our hands still intertwined..

"Soo..?" I asked ...

"So..." he said keeping his hand around my waist our hands intertwined on his chest..

"Soo" i whispered again leaning slower to him..

"Sooo..." kol whispered in my ears from behind making me jumped from klaus arms..i put my hand on my chest.

"what the hell is wrong with you..." i hissed at him but he just stood there smirkling at me and klaus...

"What the hell is wrong with me..? What the hell is wrong with you guys..? Why can't you just remove all this sexual tension between you guys" kol said rolling his eyes at us playfully

"Kol..." klaus snarled but i held his hands in mine not wanting him to snap kol neck even if i would love to see that happen...he looked at me giving me a smile.. he turned his head looking at kol smiling devilishly..

"Your just jealous kol...because you aren't getting any...and your sexual frustrated.." klaus chuckled wrapping his arms around me as i blush

"Ohhh please if caroline wasn't my sister i would have dated her..she looks tasty" kol grin like cat giving me wink..

"Like i would have allowed you anywhere near her" klaus replied..

"Always the greedy one" kol said pointing his finger at klaus but looking at me..i roll my eyes..as he didn't break his eye contact with me

"Stop staring at your brothers girl.." i replied in klaus arms

"noo..actually stop staring at your sister" i added hitting his chest..

"Seee..even she couldn't resist my charm.." kol grinned breaking his eye contact and moving his hands over his body

"You know its in my gene that i was born sexy and with killer eyes..that no gal can resist..not even yours" kol grinned pointing his fingers at klaus...

"Always full of yourself" i scoffed crossing my arms over my chest...klaus pulling me closer to so that he could kiss my neck..i calmed a bit..

"Don't start again...its making me feel lonely.." kol murmured faking a hurt..i roll my eyes at him..

"You're not lonely..you have stefan who is single" i winkle at him..

"Soorrry but im not gay" kol chuckled making me and klaus laugh with him..

"What were you doing out..it's not that i care but why interrupting us..?" klaus asked sarcastically...

"yea about that..I'm hungry..so was thinking about going for family dinner...if not then i won't mind compelling some of the staff.." kol grin as the female staff walk past him..he winkle at her making her blush

"Don't.." i hissed poking his chest..he laughed at me helding his hands up in defence..

"Kidding...but lets do a family dinner.." he grinned excitedly...

"no.." klaus whispered in my ears as his thumbs made pattern on my stomach..

"and why not..?" Kol pouted..

"Because i already made a plan for me and caroline" he explained kissing my temple

"what about us..?" Kol asked crossing his arms over in a childish way..klaus chuckled taking my hands in his as we walked passed kol..klaus patted his shoulder..

"You can keep yourself busy at entertaining yourself" klaus smirkled vampire speed us towards our room before kol could reply..

"That was mean" i hit his chest as he locked the door from inside..he roll his eyes at me.

"It's not mean..it's simply says that i don't wanna share you tonight.." he said tapping his finger on my nose...i roll my eyes at him._.greedy_ like kol said..

"So when are we going to this surprise place.?" I asked excitedly..he chuckled making his way towards the closet choosing which suit to wear i went to stand beside him admiring the way he bit his lip in confusion while choosing the suit..i wanted to laugh at him saying that from when boys started getting confuse related to clothes..but i held my laughter..i hit his hands making them back away as I looked at his suitsi picked out a suit for him..

"Wear this.." i said giving him his suit..he looked at the suit then at me raising his eyebrow

"What?" I asked but he just shake his head laughing at me..

"Does that mean that i could choose your clothes then..?" He teased..i opened ny mouth in surprise wondering what to say but closed it...

"Should i take your silence as a yes.?" He asked wrapping his one arms around my waist..

"No.." i whispered softy..he chuckled backing away he went towards the bed keeping his suit on the bed...his other action took me in surprise when i saw that he was removing his shirt..i can't help but look at his body wondering how my hands would feel after touching them..i looked at his tattoo that was clearly visible...i couldn't help but stare...i looked at him not wanting to get caught but it was too late...he was already staring right back at me..smirkle started forming on his lips..

"Not that i mind you staring sweetheart..but just for warning I'm going to change my pants " he teasingly as he started unbuttoning his button...my eyes widen in realization...i covered ny eyes with my hands turning my back on him..

",Aahh..ill go in my room to get change..then ill meet you" i babble vampire speeding myself out of the room...but I could hear him chuckling at me

* * *

After my talk with Caroline i couldn't help but think about Elijah and Katherine..i do hate katherine and want nothing but to kill her but i couldn't do that not when Elijah is in love with her...just thinking about them two together makes my mind go crazy..so i decided to view the palace again admiring its beauty rather than thinking about elijah and katherine...i made my way towards the other side of the wing watching how beautiful the architecture was...some of them were same like our wing but some of them were different..i really wished that we could have own such a castle during our eras...it was way too much beautiful and royalty..

"What are you doing here alone..?" A voice said behind me making me jump..i was so busy in my admiring that i was not aware of my vampire hearing..i turn around looking at Amar staring down at me his body perfectly fit in suit his hands behind his back in a charming way..

"Nothing just checking out the palace.." i at last manage to say something other then admiring him shamelessly ..he raised his eye brow at me..

"Alone..?" He asked...i looked at him i could see the concern for me..i smiled

"Yea.." i whispered...he looked at me for a minute before nodding his head moving forward..

"Well then ill accompany you.." he smiled as he stood beside me..i gave him a small nod before we started roaming out the palace...i could see many tourist enjoying themselves admiring the palace beauty...some of the children's running around and their mother yelling at them not to break anything...their where families, friends enjoying each other...i wish even my family was like this mom, dad, brothers...but it can't be possible can it now?..but I'm happy to have my brother who would protect me no matter what then my parents who wanted us dead..

"Penny for your thoughts.." Amar voice interrupted my thought i looked at him completely forgetting his presence..He looked at me waiting for his answer_..yea answer_..i cleared my throat

"Just thinking about my parents" i admitted not really knowing why exactly i did that..but i couldn't help but say the truth...

"Don't mind me asking but where are they.?" He asks innocently..

"Dead" i said quite a little fast..i could immediate see regret forming in his eyes for asking me the question..i smiled slightly..

"No need to be sorry...i have my brothers they are my everything" i added giving him a smile as we walk towards the back lawn it was already night so there were not many people on the back lawn..just peacocks roaming here and there..it was beautiful to watch how freely there walk around here..flattering their feathers..

"Its good that you have your brothers..they look protective.." he said a small laugh escape his lips at the last part..i narrow my eyes at him wondering where did that came from..but then i realize how elijah block his view when he was staring at me..a small chuckle escape my lips..

"Well what can i say, can be quite difficult being the only girl in the family" i laughed..

"It explains the reason of protectiveness" he smiled placing his hands in his pocket, it kind of reminded me of elijah..the way he carry himself in suit was same like elijah...i nodded smiling as his eyes locked with mine..i couldn't help but stare at them..he immediately turned his head looking down at his hands as his finger touched the bracelet on his wrist i could see a smile started forming on his lips...i narrow my eyes wondering what was he thinking...maybe related to family..? Because we were talking about family right..?

"I presume that was the gift your sister gave you..?" I asked pointing at his wrist…his smile got widen answering my question that i was right, he nodded.

"Yes, but it's not a gift.." he simply said smiling slightly as i narrow my eyes questioningly..he studied my face for a second

"It's called a Rakhi.." he explained..

"What does it means..? A cosmetics that guys wears in India..?" I asked in confusion..he looked at me before laughing out loud..i narrow my eyes in angry..

"Oohh im sorryy that i don't really know much about India..but at least you could help me not laugh at me" i snapped but couldn't help but said the last part sadly..he looked at me his eyes forming sadness..

"Sorry" he whispered still looking at me ..i gave him a nod..

"So again what is rakhi..?" I aksed..

"Rakhi is a bracelet that a sister ties in his brother hand.." he explained..

"Means..?"

"There is a festival in India celebrated between brothers and sisters...it is called "rakha-bandhan" where rakha means protection..and bandhan means to be bond with..in this festival a sisters ties a rakhi on their brothers hands making their bond strong and in return a brother promises to protect her through out his life even they exchange gifts" he explained...

"ohh" i mouthed i couldn't help but listen carefully what he said a festival between brothers and sisters _wow..._

"Soo she tied this on your hand..?" I asked him as i admire the colorful rakhi on his hands..

"Nope, i didn't got time to take a holiday to visit her, she stays in different state so she kind of courier it" he said i could hear the sadness in his voice..as we walk we came across a small couch for two people..he sat there patting the seat beside him for me..we smiled at each other as we sat..it was nice knowing different stories of India about how they celebrate this festivals happily...i wish even i could do that tying this rakhi on my brother hands celebrating this brother sister festivals..my eyes got widen at my own thought..

"Hey, do you happen to have any extra rakhi..?" I asked him suddenly trying my best to pronounce the word properly he looked at me confusingly..

"I don't know, but maybe one of the female staff member may have it, Why..?" He asked still looking confuse..

"Duh...to celebrate it with my brothers too" i said rolling my eyes at him..he mouthed '0' when realization got to him..he nodded

"Well i didn't knew you like it so much" he teased which made me hit his arms...

"Shut up, i thought its kinda cute festival between your family..so i want to celebrate it.." i said giving him a nervous smile hoping that he could help me..

"Well the festival is kinda over but i might arrange something for you so that you could celebrate it again" he said his smile..i clapped my hands in excitement giving him a tight hug..

"Thank you thank you" i giggle in his arms it took me few minutes to realize what i was doing..i backed away from him pulling myself out of his arms i could him looking at me in widen eyes..

"I'm.. im sorry", i whispered looking at my feet when he didn't said anything i look at him an saw him still staring at me with widen eyes..

"You okay..?" I asked in worry slightly touching in arms..he blinked before looking at me and then at my hands.

"Yea..what were you saying..?" He asked moving uncomfortably on couch...

"Nothing just I'm happy that your helping me to celebrate this festival.." i smiled

"Oh its nothing, its for you and your family..you're lucky that you have you're family with you" he whispered sadness cracking in his voice..i couldn't help but wonder about his family..Wondering i saw him here in palace from afternoon till now..so when does he goes home..?"

"When do you go home...to your family..?"

"My Family isn't with me they stay in different state ..i stay here in palace in one of the staff room for my job" he whispered..

"so how offen do you visit your family.?" I asked wondering how can he manage his work and family who lives in another state together..

"Once in a year.." he whispered..i looked at him in shock..

"What..?" I asked as my eyes got widen. he nodded..

"You heard right, i visit them once in a year but only for a week"

" that's it..? Once in a year but only for week..?" I kinda half yelled at him making both of us surprise..he chuckled..

"Can't help..when I'm the only guy who satisfy my family household..can't take holidays and sit at home right..?" he raised his eyebrow..

"You're the only one who works..?" I asked

"Yea..my mother is a house wife..dad is retired and i want my sister to complete her education first..so being the male of the house i have my responsibilities." he explained giving me a smile but it was easy for me to see how difficult for him was this whole scene...him staying away from his family..meeting only once a while ...working day and night to earn money for not only him but his family..i couldn't help but compare his life to mine..it was so hard for him to earn the money working day and night for it..Staying away from his parents..and it was so easy for me to just snap my fingers, to compelled people to get whatever i want..i couldn't help but feel guilty for it..watching how difficult it is to stay human...and how easy it is or can i say lucky I'm that I'm not facing such problems and living a happy life..i looked at amar seeing the sadness took over his face made me feel sad, guilty things that i didn't wanted to feel..i snuggled closer to him holding his hands that rested on his lap..

"You're doing a great thing you know..for yourself..for your family..your sister would be proud of you" i smiled squeezing his hands keeping my chin on his shoulder..i didn't knew what came to me to do this or was not even sure whether he was approved or not...i looked at him watching him looking at our hands before he intertwined our fingers holding them tightly...he looked at me his eyes soft..

"Thank you" he whispered i could feel his own breath on mine..i gave him a nod looking at him as he looked at me..we both started leaning closer our lips where just inch apart..i closed my eyes waiting for his lips to touch mine but then i suddenly felt him moving out of my grip..i opened my eyes saw him standing uncomfortably..he cleared his throat..

"I have to go.." he babble fixing his suit running inside without looking back at me..i sat there looking where he went in confusion_..what the hell was i thinking..? _And i mean what exactly happened he was few minute ago comfortable with me but now he just ran away from me..i looked at the sky wondering..

_Why does it always happens with me?_ I closed my eyes trying to let the freshness making me calm..

* * *

I stood in my balcony holding the drink in my hands looking at the sky wondering where my life was decades ago and how it is now..then i saw it..i saw them walking in the lawn..They were talking laughing among each other..i couldn't help but feel jealous seeing her laughing so peacefully at whatever he said..it broke my heart when i saw her hugging him tightly...i didn't knew why i was jealous or why i wanted to kill him specially what he did was to make her smile which I couldn't ..their was nothing between me and her...not even friendship specially when she was avoiding talking to me or even looking at me nor that i blame her for that..it was me who was been busy loving the girl who wasn't even sure whether she loves me or not..i was to be blamed for not caring about others feeling

"Stefan you coming mate..?" I heard kol asking me..i looked at bekah and the manager watching how close their lips were..i closed my eyes not wanting to see her kissing someone else i turned slamming the glass that was on my hand on the table

"Yes" i replied to kol making my way outside leaving a confuse kol behind

* * *

**Author Note : here it is :)**

**Don't forget to give me your review you know I really appreciate that….even ill like to inform you that I wrote a new story of Klaus and caroline MAY OR MAY NOT BE A PRINCE I will love it if you guys check it out too..if I get good response then only ill continue with it with my other story**

**And don't forget to check this story profile picture its of peacock ;)**

**Till then see ya next time**

**~Lovelyridz~**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N : Thank you guys who had followed, favorite and reviewed my story..I'm really sorry for taking so long to update..i just want to inform you guys that I'm going to change the p.o.v from this chapter onwards..I'm going to rewrite from my p.o.v its get easy for me to write this way**

**I hope you guys like this chapter**

* * *

**Strong, Beautiful, And Full Of Light**

**By Lovelyridz**

* * *

Chapter 15

"Are you going to tell me where are we going..?" Caroline asked again making Klaus chuckled at her..it was more than twenty times she had asked the same question again and yet again Klaus didn't answered her..she was trying her best not to react, Klaus on other hand was damn sure that he was pissing Caroline off..he could see her nervously walking besides him her grip tight on his arms..Klaus had to say that she was indeed looking beautiful tonight..when he went to her room his eyes went wide just looking at the sight of her..she wore a black gown strapless which was v-neck that hugged her curves perfectly her gown had a cut from one side reached till her mid thigh showing off her milky legs..she tied up her hair in a bun letting some of her hair lock fall on her face..her make up was light..if you asked Klaus he didn't cared about makeup because even without makeup she was beautiful for him..

"Patience Caroline, just trust me" he said tapping her arms..she scoffed at him

"I do trust you that's why I'm coming right.."she said..Klaus gave her a nod while they made their way into the elevator "but why can't you just tell me where are we going..?" she asked again making Klaus roll his eyes at her..

"What would be the point of giving you surprise then..?"he asked while giving a polite smile to the stuff member of the crossed her arms in frustrated

"But I don't like surprises" she said stamping her foot in a childish way..

"I know" he smirkled at her..Caroline narrow her eyes at him hitting his chest

"I hate you"she stated

"I know" he smirked again..

"argghhh" she sign in frustration while she turned but stopped looking the mirror behind her on the elevator..she looked at her herself in the mirror checking her make up and hairs..for a moment she forget that even Klaus was in the elevator..she heard Klaus chuckled at her.

"What..?" she asked fixing her hair little bit while staring at him through mirror ..he just shake his head

"I don't understand the connection women have with mirror..They could stand in front of it staring at themselves for more than hours.." he said making the stuff member chuckled at his comment..klaus and he share a knowing smirkle

"Mirror is the only thing whom we could trust about telling us truth about how we look" caroline explained..

"If you could have asked me I wouldn't have lied to you" he whispered softly enough to be heard by Caroline..Caroline stopped fixing her hairs as her eyes locked with Klaus through mirror ..caroline looked at him shyly blush started appearing on her cheeks..she bit her lips trying to her smile..she turned to look at him

"So how do I look..?" she asked turning around as she gave him a quick view of her dress..

"Ravishing as always" he said smirkled at her..elevators door got opened as she moved out followed by Klaus..

"Cheesy " she whispered hiding her smile that Klaus comment brought ..

"Like I said I won't lie to you" he whispered making Caroline look at him..she could see his answer was genuine ..she gave a nod smile forming on her lips..Klaus held his arms out for her

"Let's go" he said..Caroline intertwined their arms as they made their way towards a restaurant..when they entered Caroline could see that the restaurant was vacant there was not even a single guest except them and the staff member. _Klaus must have did this_ she thought..she saw Klaus giving a nod to one of the staff member who was manager she guessed by his dressing..he pointed towards the table at the end..klaus gave him nod before looking at caroline

"So you brought me to restaurant ..? okay" she said nodding her head..klaus roll his eyes taking her hands in his as they made their way towards the corner of the restaurant..

"Come on" he said as they sat on the table..Klaus pulled out a chair for Caroline to sit she gave him a smile as they both got settle on the table..staff members came bringing out one big plate for caroline and Klaus that actually covered up the entire table ..They kept it in front of them..caroline eyes got widen looking at the dish in front of her..she looked at Klaus raising her eyebrow

"It's their traditional food..if we are in India then how come we stay without tasting their food..and from what I have heard Indians are known from their cooking as well" Klaus said smiling at caroline and the staff member who was standing at their table..he gave both of them a bow then utter the word 'namaste'

"Sir said he wanted to taste our specialty so this is Rajasthan specialty 'navratna thali'" he explained smiling at Klaus..Then at Caroline brightly . "In which we serve 4 different vegetables sabji..sabji is made up of different different ingredients.. two sweets, spicy food, salad, roti, rice is served, in this thali you will get all types of food that is made by Rajasthani people ..each cultural have different different way of cooking styles this is the way of Rajasthan where food isn't that spicy or sweet" he explained..Caroline looked at the way he pointed at each and every food which was presented in the thali..she couldn't help but stare at the way they decorated it..the whole thali and the plates were of bronze not even silver or of glass..each had different different designs printed on it..the staff gave nod to Klaus and caroline before walking away..caroline lean to smell the food..it felt good..she gave Klaus and impressed look..for which he smiled at her..

"Have a taste" he said waving his hands at the dish..caroline looked at him in shock

"I'm not eating this alone Klaus..i mean look at it. five American people like us would eat in one dish like this.." she said pointing at the dish.. "you're eating with me" she said pointing her finger at him in warning..Klaus chuckled giving her a nod..he leaned forwards tearing a piece of roti and mixing it in sabji which was of potato and brought it near Caroline lips..she looked at him in shock..when she saw him taking out a piece she thought that he would be taking it out for himself..but instead he did it for her..she smiled before accepting it.a immediate moan escape her lips when she tasted the food..it was indeed incredible..it wasn't that spicy but the way it felt and tasted was different than anything she tasted before..the roti was kind of soft and sweet while the sabji was little spicy

"So I take it that you liked it.." Klaus smiled looking at her..she nodded at him ..Gesturing from her fingers that its good..she tear the roti and sabji for Klaus to taste..he looked at her for second then at her hands..he leaned kissing her fingers slightly before taking the food in his mouth..he rubbed his lips with the tissue..

"iths ghood righth..?" she asked placing a big amount of piece of roti and sabji in her mouth ..klaus gave her a nod before shaking his head at her innocent ways..after few minutes later he saw caroline eating rice with her hands..he looked at her..

"You know there is a spoon right..?" he said raising his eyebrow at her..she looked at him sticking her tongue out..

"I read in article of India that people in India eat with hands..Spoon is only used during professionally like parties and all..but when they are at home they eat with their hands..they says it feels good to eat in that way..so I was trying to eat like that" she explained pointing her finger at him as she mix dal and rice together with her fingers and then placed it in her mouth..she moan again..making Klaus arouse a little..

"and now i know how it feels ,it really feels good" she whispered widening her eyes in happiness as she picked some rice in her fingers and bring it near Klaus mouth..he looked at her with widen eyes..

"No..I'm okay" he said politely ..Caroline scoffed leaning closer towards him through the table to bring the rice near his mouth ..

"Caroline" he warned..caroline looked at him giving her best puppy look face

"Please Klaus for me" she whispered innocently turning her head side wise to look at him..he tried not to let her look affect him..but it was too late..he sign

"Fine" he said..a smile started appearing on caroline lips which made Klaus smile..she leaned forwards placing her finger full of food in his mouth..klaus not only took the food but also suck caroline fingers winkling at her..she pulled her hands back shyly.

"I told you to taste the food..not me"she said shaking her head laughing slightly..

"But you tasted much better" he whispered seductively leaning on the table to look at her..she looked at him her mouth open a little at his answer..she closed It smiling shyly at him before starting to eat again..it took them almost half hour to eat the whole plate..Caroline and Klaus had to agree that the each and every food was tasted incredible, the favors, smell, spiciness , everything perfect.

"I have to say.. I Love Indian food" she whispered smiling at Klaus .."Thank you for the night..it was wonderful" she said..he nodded at her smilingly brightly before he stood holding his hand out for Caroline..

"The night isn't over" he whispered smirkling at her..caroline looked at him while accepting is made their way to the corner of the restaurant "It's one of the best view from all over the palace" Klaus explained..caroline looked at him in confusion wondering what he was looking about..she looked at her surrounding not understanding the view he was talking about ..she liked the restaurant it was five star..but she couldn't still understand what he was talking about..klaus came to stand besides her wrapping his one arms around her waist as they walk to stand in front of the curtains ..caroline turned to look at Klaus but he just smiled at her resting his forehead on her closing his eyes.. she closed her eyes feeling his breath on her lips.."open your eyes caroline" she heard him whisper after few seconds her body went through a shiver hearing her name calling out from his lips..she slowly opened her eyes..her eyes got widen when she saw that Klaus face was shining with golden lights his eyes were still close his forehead resting on hers..she turned looking at the way the curtain were before but now she could see the Mehrangarh Fort.. each and every corner and the lining of the fort was covered in golden lights making it look like a golden fort..it wasn't the only fort that took her breath away it was also the blue city..the morning view of the city which gave them blue city look was now giving them goldenish look..

Klaus opened his eyes looking at caroline..a smile started forming on his lips watching how caroline eyes were shining brightly while watching the scenery..she had this light in her that was making impossible for him to look away from her to watch her smile was something he wanted from a long time..and now that she was smiling he will make sure that she never cries again..from that moment Klaus knew he will do anything in his power to see her smile..

"It's beautiful" she whispered..Klaus Looked at the view in from of him then at her..

"It is" he whispered, Caroline smiled not knowing the fact that he was talking about her..she turned to look at him

"You know you were right" she said looking at him..klaus raised his eyebrow at her

"I'm right about many things sweetheart just be specific which one you're talking about" he teased earning a slap on chest by caroline..

"Could you at least for once stop been so full of yourself..?" she asked..Klaus shake his head as no ..when Caroline was about to hit him again he held his hands up in defense..

"Sorry jokes apart" he said giving her a puppyface look..she shake her head at him

"I was talking about the day you told me that there is a whole world out there waiting for you " she said.

"great cities, art , music and genuine beauty.." they both completed the sentence smiling widely at the end..

"You were right about that you know..i mean see this place is just a small city in India and it's still so beautiful.." she said waving her hands at the view in front of them making her way to stand near the railing of the balcony .. "and there is whole world out there where there would be as many as beautiful places. if I would have died that day I wouldn't have seen it" she whispered..klaus came forward wrapping his arms around her waist as they stood there in each other arms..

"You really thought that I would have let you die at that..?" he asked..

"What do you mean..you gave me option right..?" she asked still looking at the view front of her..

"Yea I did..Caroline when I came inside your room my only intention was to take your mother support and fill a cup of my blood and walk away..But when I saw you lying on the death bed you were still strong..i thought you could beg me to save you but you didn't..Instead you were ready to die..The way you stood for yourself it took me by surprise...if it could have been someone else they would have begged me to save them ..But you didn't..You were young, and you didn't knew the beauty that was outside the town which you deserved..Your light was the only thing that made me wanted to save you..and you know if you didn't have accepted my offers I would have still saved you" he whispered in her ears..

"But wouldn't it be force..?" she asked..He shake his head at her..

"NO..Saving and forcing are different thing..i would have still saved you..i would have convinced you to came with me..i would have taken you every where you wanted , every place you deserve..then I would have given you a choice whether you want to live or die..Even after that you decided to die then I would have let you die and accepted your wishes..But I wouldn't let you die before showing the beauty you deserved" he whispered softly..Caroline leaned in his chest hearing each and every word he said she knew even she would have wanted to die he wouldn't have let her..And she was damn sure if Klaus would have shown her the beauty of the world she will never choose the option to die..

"Well it's good that your words left a effect on me " she said smile started appearing on her lips..

"I'm glad too..Because the world deserves a light like yours Caroline" he said tightening his arms around her waist. "The same way you deserve me" he whispered making Caroline heart skip..She turned slowly in his arms look at his face..she placed her palms on his cheeks watching how he leaned like a small boy in her touch..He had that vulnerable look on his face which Caroline wanted to kiss and make it right..and that's what she exactly did..She leaned pressing her lips to his in a soft kiss..

"you deserve me too" she whispered in his lips she saw a smile started appearing on his lips before they were crushed to hers, Klaus wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her closer to him to keep her steady as he kissed her passionately..The kiss maybe passionate but it was soft..Caroline was never been kissed like that before..the kisses she shared with matt and Tyler were harsh, and just a kiss but with Klaus it wasn't..it was different .it felt like he was waiting for this moment because the way he was kissing her holding her closer to him was making her faint..Caroline leaned her back to the railing as his body was crushed to hers..They kissed each other slowly..He held her face backing away a little as he kissed her eyes then at cheeks making his way again to the lips..Instead of kissing them passionately he kissed them slowly..Giving quick peck..Once, twice ,thrice..it was kind of cute to watch Klaus to kiss her like a real teenager..he made her feel alive again made her feel like a teen who was kissed for the very first time...klaus gave her a quick peck again for longer this time then resting her forehead to his..both of their breathing getting heavy..

"At least no one interrupted us this time" Klaus chuckled his eyes were still close enjoying the kisses he and Caroline shared...he felt Caroline nodding her head a little as she let out a small giggle shyly...before Klaus could say anything more..Klaus phone interrupted them..Klaus let out a growl..

"I think you said it too soon" Caroline teased him patting his chest as she tried to walk away from his embrace..klaus raised his eyebrow at her then tightening his arms around her waist as he pull her to his chest making her yelp in surprise..

"Klaus..", she said trying to struggle in his grip but it was strong

"Caroline" he called out sweetly looking at her, ignoring the fact that someone calling him..caroline glance at him

"Klaus" she warned..

"Caroline" he whispered again sweetly teasing her...she looked at him knowing that he won't lose his grip so she stopped struggling..

"Whatever..Just answer the phone" she said waving her hands in the airs..he looked at her and only her smiling at his victory before he could press the answer button the call was disconnected..Klaus looked at Caroline shrugging his shoulder innocently..for which she roll her eyes..Before he could say anything the call interrupted again ...he saw the caller id and roll his eyes..caroline looked at him in questioning..

"Rebekah...I know that I'm your favorite brother but right now it's not the right time..I'm kind of busy" he said smirkling at Caroline who was still in his arms..She slapped his cheeks slightly making him winkle at her...

"Nik is Caroline with you..?," rebekah worried voice made klaus and caroline teasing stop..

"Yea is everyone okay..?" he asked

"Yea..Everyone and everything is okay..except me...why can't I be happy nik..i mean a bitch like katherine can deserve a noble person like Elijah then why don't i deserve anyone..?." she babble letting out a little sob...Caroline felt bad hearing rebekah sob..but klaus roll his eyes..

"Are you been drinking..?" He asked..

"No.." rebekah said rather quickly..."maybe a little" she added her voice clearly cracking..Caroline took the phone from klaus ignoring his protested glare

"Bekah its Caroline.."

"Caro my care bear" rebekah said happiness clearing hearing in her voice..Caroline and Klaus looked at each other raising their eyebrow...he was hearing their conversation 'she is drunk a lot' they both mouthed at the same time...Klaus tried to hide his laughter as he pulled Caroline closer to his arms as he laughed a little in her hairs

"Where are you..?" Caroline asked trying to distract herself for hearing Klaus angelic laughter from her ears. as she rested her head on Klaus shoulder..

"Bar.. Can you come please.." she begged..Caroline looked at Klaus for a second...he shake his head at her as no for which Caroline widen her eyes in protesting..Klaus shake his head again as a no...Caroline placed the cell phone on her stomach as she leaned closer to Klaus kissing his lips slightly..

"Please" she begged making him vulnerable..he growl before giving her a nod..She smiled

"Yea I'll be there in 10" she said placing her phone back to her ears..rebekah yelled in excitement a little..Making caroline pushed the phone the cell away from her ears..

"I'll be waiting..and tell nik don't pout..I'm not stealing you forever" she chuckled hanging up the phone..Caroline looked at Klaus..

"Like she said don't pout.." Caroline said patting his chest as she placed the phone in his hands before walking away...but soon she was been pulled back as a strong pair of arms wrapped around her waist and familiar lips crushed to her...Klaus teased Caroline moving his tongue on her lower lips making her moan..Caroline pulled away putting her hands on his chest

"Not gonna work now..I really need to see bekah" she said giving him a apologetic smile..He pouted innocently..He unwrapped his arms from her waist waving his hands towards the door allowing her to go..she nodded making her way towards it..she turned once to look at Klaus and saw him staring at her back..she smiled, instead of going out she ran towards him wrapping her arms around his neck and he immediately held her waist spinning her..Her laughter filled the room..She giggled as he settle her down on her toes...she kissed his lips softly..

"Thank you for everything" she whispered enveloping him in a tight hug...klaus stood there still not understanding the fact how someone could be soo happy because of him..Specially Caroline...he was the most dangerous person in the world..people feared him but now he was been vulnerable in the arms of the baby vampire...who doesn't even fear him..._wasn't that's the thing he liked about her..?_

"you know if you don't hug me back its going to be awkward" she broke his thoughts making him chuckled as he wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her closer he heard caroline sign in happiness..he smiled too hiding his face in her hairs inhaling the vanilla and strawberry smell..They broke away few minutes later they said their bye and went their ways..klaus went to his suite as caroline went to the bar where barbie klaus was trying to heal her sorrows...

Caroline made her way towards the bar..she could see the bar was almost vacant..she used hear vampire hearing to hear rebekah voice as she followed it..she saw rebekah sitting near the bar talking to the bartender who was actually listening to what she was saying...she made her way towards rebekah placing her hands on her shoulder...

"Bekah" she said ..rebekah turned looking at her as her smile got widen..

"Hey" she yelled in excitement as she hugged caroline tightly..caroline patted her back slightly..rebekah pulled away looking at the bartender..

"She is the one I'm talking about that stole my brothers heart.." she said smiling at the bartender..the bartender looked at caroline..

"Katherine..?" He asked..

"No...that's Caroline...Katherine is a bitch..weren't you listening what I was saying..?" Rebekah snapped making the guy looked at her in fear.. "I told you that katherine is the one who destroyed my other brother plan and is now destroying my other brother heart. she didn't stole his heart. she snatched it..." rebekah said leaning towards the bartender making actions of snatching ..caroline got the hold of rebekah keeping her away from the bartender before she tries to show him how heart is snatched

"Come on lets go" Caroline said helping rebekah to stand...Caroline made rebekah sat on the corner of the table while she went to the bar to pick up her bag...caroline leaned towards the bartender..

"What was she talking about all the time...?" Caroline asked curiously wanting to know whether rebekah said something which she didn't wanted too..

"Ohhh nothing just about her been the originals vampire something and all" he said waving his hands in the air..caroline looked at him with widen eyes..Making a mental note to yell at rebekah later..

"So what you said..? i mean you didn't believed her..?" She asked in confusion ...wondering why the bartender was acting like its nothing or wasn't even scare..He laughed at her

"Miss, few days ago I met a guy here who was trying his best to convince me that he is a superman...he was exactly in the same condition like her...i mean look at her she is drunk ...drunk people always babble...you really thought ill believe their imagination..?" He asked laughing shaking his head as he was cleaning the bar...Caroline shake her head at him.._only if you knew_...she thought..

"Thank you... for talking to her or may i say listening to her " Caroline said smiling at him..he smile politely waving his hands ...

"It's nothing..no need to thanks..just take care of her..Tomorrow she is going to have the biggest headache.." he chuckled making Caroline laugh..she nodded making her way towards bekah who was struggling to remove her heels..caroline sat beside her..

"Bekah you're a vampire how can you get drunk..?" She hissed slightly..Rebekah giggle at her..

"Because i drank 7 bottles of vodka, beers, and had shots shots shots to make my mind free and to make my hurting heart heal" rebekah whispered the last part slowly..caroline wrapped her arms around rebekah...

"What happened..?" She asked..rebekah looked at her then told her all about her earlier conversation with amar..Told her how they were so close to kiss and then he back away...or you could say ran away from her..

"I mean I thought he likes me.." rebekah said tears rolling down her face..Caroline rubbed her arms

"Of course he does..Even i could see that he feels something for you..maybe there is some reason he reacted that way.." caroline tried to explain..rebekah laugh in hurt..

"so people always have reason when they wants to be with me...i mean everyone used me to their own purposes...I loved stefan and I still do but still I wasn't enough for him..i tried talking to matt, even for him I wasn't enough...why I'm the always second..for god sake I'm the original vampire ...the first ever existed...I'm the original piece" she said tears rolling down her face..

"Bekah I know how you feel...even I'm second best for everyone" caroline said, rebekah shake her head..

"For nik you aren't" she said smiling slightly..

"Even for him you aren't" Caroline added which made rebekah scoffed..

"Are you forgetting the part where he saved you from the council instead of me..?" Rebekah asked raising her eyebrow at her..

"It was because he trusted you..he knew that your strong enough to take care of yourself and fight with them when i couldn't..." caroline said rubbing bekah arms to calm her down..." and about love..Just be yourself..Have fun..let the person who is made for you let him came to you..." she whispered..

"Believe me once you found him never let him go...and don't feel second best anymore you have us..me, klaus, kol, elijah even katherine and stefan" caroline said which made rebekah roll her eyes..

"Until when...?" She asked looking at the glass in front of her...

"What..?"

"I asked until when..?" Bekah asked looking Caroline... "until when they are going to be with me...? We have been together because we never had anyone apart from are family..But now nik got you...you will travel the world in your own fairytale world..elijah has katherine god knows till when..kol doesn't matter whether he has anyone for not..because he don't like staying in one place for a long time like a family..he will leave eventually to enjoy the world...stefan ...what can i say about him...just a missed call from Elena and he will unleashed the hell for her.." rebekah scoffed sadness was all written on her face..."tell me where I'm in this family picture..? Where I'm going to be...?" She asked before caroline could reply rebekah shushed her. "i will tell you where I'll be..I'll be sitting at each and every bar at night sitting alone drinking to heal my sorrows,having sex with random guy,letting them fuck me until they are satisfy..or me draining them until I'm satisfied.." rebekah laughed tears rolling down her face..

"I was never and will never be happy..." she said smiling as well as crying at a time...Caroline held her hands making her stand..

"You will be happy and mark my words your family will never ever leave you" Caroline whispered kissing her forehead.."Let's go to our room first..." she added wrapping bekah arms around her waist...they made their way towards their elevator when she saw that no one was around, Caroline used vampire speed to take themselves in their room...she placed babbling rebekah on the bed...she helped rebekah to removed herself from her jacket...bekah murmured a thank you before cuddling into the covers..Caroline changed her clothes into tank top and short teddy pj's...she made her way towards rebekah and saw her sleeping..Caroline smile at her she was sleeping so peacefully...Caroline got herself comfortable into the covers and closed her eyes..

"Caroline" she heard rebekah call her..

"Yea.." she said turning her head to look at bekah who was now directly staring at her

"I'm glad you're here" she whispered a silent tears fell down her from her eyes...Caroline looked at her watching how broke she was...Caroline couldn't help but feel connected to her life...Caroline felt the same way broken, second , family leaving her...the situation bekah was in was exactly the same Caroline had been..Even now when Caroline needed Elena and bonnie who were her friends from childhood and because of whom she had deal with so much they weren't there with her but bekah who was her enemy first is now with her..Being a sister she never got

"I'm glad too" Caroline whispered tears forming in her eyes she moved closer to rebekah as they hugged each other and fell asleep in each other's arms..she was glad that she was having a new friends and family who cared for her..she just wished that no one tries to hurt her new family...

* * *

**Author note : here it is.. :)**

**don't forget to give me your reviews..come on 44 people following my story you could atleast review telling me what you felt about the chapter..so that it could be easy for me to know what my readers want...so don't forget to review you know ill be waiting ;)**

**until then cya next time.. :D**

**~Lovelyridz~**


End file.
